De Sneep van Griffoendor
by Annetje
Summary: Lysa heeft vier jaar op een privéschool gezeten, nu mag ze van haar moeder eindelijk naar Zweinstein om haar vader te ontmoeten. Alleen blijkt hij niet helemaal wat ze had verwacht... nouja, helemaal niet. Maar er zijn wel andere voordelen aan Zweinstein.
1. Proloog

**Hey mensen, een verhaal waar ik aan begonnen ben voor een wedstrijd... Alleen ben ik een btje doorgeslagen :P (typisch ik) Naja, dit is eigenlijk hst. 1, maar ik heb er de proloog van gemaakt omdat ik anders niet uitkom met de hst. telling :$  
Veel plezier!  
x Anne**

Proloog 

"Lys! Wakker worden!" Riep mevrouw Mandry voor de vijfde keer.

Lysa rekte zich uit maar toen haar moeder de deuropening was uitgelopen draaide ze zich weer om en trok de deken over haar hoofd om zich te beschermen tegen het felle zonlicht dat door de deur scheen.

"Lys! Ben je nou wakker of niet? Straks kom je te laat op het station!" Snel gooide Lysa het dekbed van zich af en rende naar de douche, ze was helemaal vergeten dat ze vandaag haar vader voor het eerst in haar leven zou gaan ontmoeten.

Op topsnelheid waste ze zich en sprong weer uit de douche, ze droogde haar haar, kleedde zich aan en deed make-up op. Even bekeek ze haarzelf in de spiegel. Ze leek op haar moeder: Slank lichaam, smal gezicht, kleine neus en volle lippen. Maar ze had de oog- en haarkleur van haar vader, gitzwart haar en donkere, diepe ogen. Snel veegde ze een wimper van haar wang en stopte een clip in haar nog natte haar.

Hierna rende ze naar beneden om snel te ontbijten. Halverwege de trap liep ze bijna haar moeder omver die met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen keek hoe ze de keuken in sprintte.

In de keuken maakte ze snel toast met suiker klaar en een kop thee waarna ze alles snel naar binnen werkte. Ze zat al op haar koffer met haar jas aan ongeduldig met haar voet te tikken toen haar moeder eindelijk naar beneden kwam: "Ma-ham! Schiet nou op!"

Haar moeder zuchtte en keek haar aan: "Eerst ben je met geen mogelijkheid je bed uit te krijgen en nu moet je weg? Doe maar rustig aan."

Lysa zuchtte ook: "Maar mam, ik wil papa zo graag ontmoetten."

Haar moeder keek behoedzaam. Ze was tegen deze ontmoeting geweest, ze kende Lysa's vader en ze was bang dat hij niet alles was wat Lysa van hem verwachtte. Maargoed, ze had beloofd dat Lysa haar vader mocht ontmoetten als ze vijftien was en nu was het dan zo ver.

Lysa opende de voordeur en begon haar koffer naar de auto te slepen terwijl haar moeder haar jas aantrok. Toen ze eindelijk de achterbak van de auto dichtdeed deed haar moeder de voordeur op slot en ze stapten samen in de auto, op weg naar het Kings-cross station.

Zachtjes tikte Lysa met haar nagels op het raam, ze was erg zenuwachtig. Tot nu toe was ze in een privé-school opgeleid tot heks, dit zou de eerste keer zijn dat ze naar een openbare school ging en daarbij zou ze ook nog eens haar vader ontmoetten. Alleen bij het idee al verdween haar maag. Ze kende hem alleen van foto's, de lange donkere man in de hoek, en haar moeder praatte ook niet veel over hem. Dat vond Lysa jammer, dus had ze gezeurd en gezeurd tot ze hem mocht zien en eindelijk mocht het.

Ze schrok op uit haar gedachten, haar moeder had een hand op haar arm gelegd: "Lysa, je moet niet te veel verwachten van je vader. Ik wil niet dat hij je teleurstelt."

Lysa glimlachte : "Tuurlijk, mam."

Maar vanbinnen was ze aan het fantaseren over haar vader, wat voor een geweldige man hij zou zijn...

**Nou mensen, dit was het dan. Ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vonden, please review!**


	2. Hoofdstuk 1

**Hey mensen, sorry voor het ongemak… ik had het verkeerde bestand gepost :$ Naja, hier is wel de goede. Nog ff bedankt aan de revieuwers:  
****CeliaLauna:**** Die titel… jaaaah, daar kom je dit hoofdstuk achter :D  
****Love Fantasy:**** Heel erg bedankt voor beide revieuws, en je hebt gelijk. Er was iets misgegaan met het posten en daarna liep de computer vast :S  
Veel plezier met lezen!  
x Anne**

Hoofdstuk 1

"Oké, uitstappen!" Lysa schrok op uit haar gedachten. Ze waren op het Kings-cross station.

Snel stapte ze uit de auto en opende de achterklep terwijl haar moeder een karretje ging halen. Lysa was bang dat ze het niet zou redden, al waren ze een half uur te vroeg.

Ze leunde tegen de auto, wachtend op haar moeder en toen herinnerde ze zich iets: Ze had gehoord dat er om Zweinstein een beschermend veld heen zat dat elektrische apparaten stoorde. Dus keek ik snel of er niemand aankwam, haalde mijn toverstok uit mijn zak en legde een beschermende bezwering over mijn MP3 en mobiel zodat ik die in ieder geval nog gewoon kon gebruiken op Zweinstein.

Net toen ze haar staf weer terug in haar zak wou stoppen zei iemand naast haar: "Weetje, het is verboden voor minderjarigen om magie te gebruiken buiten school."

Lysa sprong omhoog met een gilletje, ze schrok zich dood. Snel draaide ze zich om naar de persoon die haar had aangesproken. Het was een meisje van ongeveer haar leeftijd. Ze had een gigantische bos bruin haar en keek superieur.

Toen ze van de schrik bekomen was keek ze het meisje boos aan: "Nou en? Ik moest mijn mobiel en MP3 toch beheksen, anders doen ze het niet!"

Ze fronste: "Zit wat in, maar het is nog verboden."

Lysa haalde haar schouders op: "Zou wel kunnen."

Het meisje keek even gepuzzeld terug: "Je weet het niet?"

Langzaam schudde Lysa haar hoofd: "Dit is mijn eerste keer op Zweinstein."

Voor het eerst zag Lysa het meisje glimlachen en ze stak haar hand uit: "Sorry dat ik me niet voor heb gesteld: Ik ben Hermelien Griffel."

Lysa glimlachte terug en schudde haar hand: "Ik ben Lysa Mandry euhm... Sneep."

Hermelien's mond viel open: "W-wat?"

Lysa fronste: "Ik ben Lysa Sneep."

Even leek het of Hermelien wat wilde vragen, maar toen schudde ze haar hoofd en zei: "Aangenaam kennis te maken."

"Lys! Help even!"

Lysa gebaarde met haar hoofd naar haar moeder: "Ik moet even helpen, zie ik je later nog weer?"

Hermelien glimlachte: "Natuurlijk." En voordat ze wegliep zei ze nog: "Laat me je een advies geven, gebruik je andere achternaam euhm.. Mandry? Geloof me, dat is verstandiger." En toen was ze weg.

Lysa keek haar fronsend na.

"LY-SA!"

Snel rende Lysa naar haar moeder en begon haar te helpen met haar koffer op het karretje te krijgen.

Na heel wat getrek en geduw liepen Lysa en haar moeder over het perron naar de muur die perron negen en tien scheidde.

"Moet ik mee?"

Lysa keek haar moeder aan en schudde haar hoofd: "Nee, dit moet ik alleen doen."

Mevrouw Mandry glimlachte en trok Lysa naar zich toe: "Ach lieve schat toch."

Lysa kreunde: "Ma-ham." Maar drukte haar moeder niet weg, dit was de laatste keer dat ze haar zag, minstens tot kerstmis.

Na een tijdje maakte Lysa zich los, haar moeder kuste haar op haar voorhoofd: "Veel succes meisje."

Ze glimlachte en knikte. Toen draaide ze zich om en liep op een drafje recht op de stenen muur af.

**Dit was hoofdstuk 1 dan, wat vonden jullie?**


	3. Hoofdstuk 2

**Alweer een nieuw hst. (ooooh!) :P eens een xtje op tijd anyway, ga niet lang lullen. Moet verder met schrijven, ff bedankjes:  
****Love Fantasy:**** Dat klopt, dat was de oude :S door een klein technisch probleempje had ik per ongeluk een hst. Van de ff100 challenge geupload. Voor het geval je het nog niet gezien had, dat heb ik veranderd :D Goddank :P  
****obsessed writers:**** Dank je wel!  
****Myrthe:**** Dat heb ik ook wel eens :P Maaruh tnx a lot!  
****Do:**** Ssst! Strax wil iedereen die ook nog lezen :P  
Nou mensen, veel plezier met lezen!  
x Anne**

**Hoofdstuk 2**

Toen Lysa haar ogen weer open deed stond ze midden op het perron 9 ¾. Geschrokken keek ze naar alle drukte om haar heen, allemaal tieners met karretjes vol hutkoffers en kooien met uilen en ratten en manden met katten. Lysa keek haar ogen uit, ze had nog nooit zoveel tieners met toverkracht tegelijk gezien.

Maar ze had niet lang om te kijken want ze hoorde een jongen die vlak langs haar heen liep zeggen dat de trein in 5 minuten zou vertrekken. Dus liep ze snel naar de trein en probeerde haar hutkoffer naar binnen te krijgen… Dit lukte absoluut niet.

Terwijl ze stond te trekken gaf haar koffer ineens mee, hij hing nu halverwege. Hermelien had haar hutkoffer een duwtje gegeven, maar het lukte nog niet de koffer naar binnen te krijgen. Dus draaide Hermelien zich om en riep: "Ron? Harry? Kunnen jullie even komen helpen?"

Een lange, slungelige jongen met rood haar en een gezicht vol sproeten kwam aanlopen. Naast hem liep een iets kleinere maar toch ook slungelige jongen, hij had ravenzwart haar dat alle kanten op stond en droeg een bril.

"Wat is er Hermelien?" vroeg de roodharige jongen.

"Lysa hier krijgt haar koffer niet naar binnen, kunnen jullie even helpen?"

De jongens knikten en tilden met het grootste gemak de hutkoffer naar binnen. Met een rood hoofd bedankte Lysa ze en ging op weg om een lege coupe te vinden.

Maar elke coupe zat vol, op eentje ergens in het eind van de trein na. Er zat maar een meisje in. Ze leek iets jonger dan Lysa, had vuilblond haar en grote, blauwe ogen. Het leek of ze een tijdschrift las, maar ze hield het ondersteboven.

Voorzichtig klopte Lysa op de raam van de deur van de coupe en deed hem voorzichtig open: "Hallo?"

Het meisje keek haar vragend aan: "Hallo, wat is er?"

"Ik vroeg me af of ik hier mocht zitten?"

Het meisje glimlachte en knikte: "Natuurlijk."

Lysa glimlachte terug en probeerde de hutkoffer op het bagagerek te krijgen, wat natuurlijk niet lukte. Maar voor ze het meisje kon vragen pakten twee sterke handen van achter haar de hutkoffer vast en gaven hem nog een extra duwtje zodat hij in het bagagerek kwam.

Voorzichtig draaide Lysa zich om zag dat het de jongen met het ravenzwarte haar was die achter haar stond en haar voor de tweede keer had geholpen. En met een klein stemmetje zei ze: "Dankje."

Hij glimlachte: "Geen probleem."

Lysa realiseerde zich dat ze op nog geen 5 centimeter afstand van hem stond en ging snel zitten terwijl ze voelde hoe er een blos op haar wangen kwam.

Ze hoorde een meisje grinniken en keek op, behalve het blonde meisje en de jongen met het ravenzwarte haar was er nu ook een jongen met een rond gezicht en bruin haar en een meisje met rood haar en veel sproeten die leek op de andere jongen die haar eerder had geholpen.

Het meisje met de rode haren glimlachte: "Hallo, ik ben Ginny Wemel, dit is Marcel Lubbermans en dat, ze gebaarde naar de jongen met het ravenzwarte haar, is Harry Potter."

Lysa glimlachte en knikte: "Ik ben Lysa Sn… Mandry." Net op tijd had ze zich Hermelien's advies herinnerd.

Het blonde meisje liet haar tijdschrift op haar knieen zakken en zei met een dromerige stem: "Hallo allemaal, ik ben Loena Leeflang." En toen deed ze het tijdschrift weer voor haar ogen.

Ginny, Harry en Marcel wisselden blikken uit. Toen zei Ginny: "Loena, het is overal vol. Is het goed als we hier gaan zitten?"

"Ja hoor." Dit keer ging haar tijdschrift niet eens naar beneden. Ginny ging naast Loena zitten en Harry en Marcel deden de koffers het bagagerek.

Toen ze daarmee klaar waren ging Marcel aan het eind van de bank zitten en Harry naast hem. Wat er toevallig toe leidde dat hij ook naast Lysa kwam te zitten wiens gezicht nog een tintje donkerder werd.

**En alweer het eind van het hst… Deze zijn niet zo lang, srry. Maar ik heb er al wel veel dus kan ik regelmatig updaten :D zeg aub wat jullie vonden.**


	4. Hoofdstuk 3

**Sope! Ik dacht dat het wel weer eens tijd werd om een nieuw hst. te uploaden… :P Vandaar. Nouja, geen zin om veel te lullen. Dus alleen nog ff bedankjes:  
****Love Fantasy:**** Ach ja, wie weet.  
****CeliaLauna:**** Hijs niet langer dezuh keer, sorry maaruh wel snel genoeg?  
****CaptainSparrow-luv:**** Haha, dan hoef je niet lang te wachten… Ze is niet echt subtiel ;)  
Nou, veel plezier met hst. 3!  
x Anne**

Hoofdstuk 3

Lysa zat stilletjes in de trein terwijl Ginny, Marcel en Harry met elkaar praten.

"Waar kom je vandaan?"

Lysa schrok op uit haar gedachten: "Sorry?"

Harry glimlachte naar haar en Lysa voelde iets in haar buik bewegen: "Ik vroeg waar je vandaan kwam."

"Ik kom uit Winsbury." Glimlachte ze terug.

Ginny fronste: "Dus je leeft gewoon hier in Engeland?"

Lysa knikte.

"Welke school ging je dan heen, voor je naar Zweinstein kwam?"

Blozend zei Lysa: "Ik ging naar een privé-school die mijn moeder had uitgezocht."

"Wow, dat moet vet zijn geweest!" Harry keek haar met een grote grijns aan.

Lysa begon nog erger te blozen: "Viel wel mee hoor, het is gewoon school. Alleen waren er veel minder mensen, dit is nogal overweldigend."

Marcel knikte: "Dat begrijp ik wel. Na vier jaar les te hebben gehad heb ik dat nog."

"Ach, stel je toch niet zo aan Marcel." Zei Ginny lachend. " Het is geweldig op Zweinstein, ik hoop dat je ook in Griffoendor komt."

"Ik denk het niet. Ik ben niet zo'n dapper type hoor." Zei Lysa een beetje onzeker.

Harry lachte: "Oh, maar dat hoeft ook helemaal niet. Misschien zit er wel een held diep in je verborgen."

"Die moet dan wel heel diep zitten." Mompelde Lysa.

Iedereen lachte hard.

Toen ze allemaal weer een beetje gekalmeerd waren vroeg Loena met haar dromerige stem: "In welk jaar zit je eigenlijk, Lysa?"

Lysa dacht even na: "Ik geloof dat ik in het vijfde jaar zit. Nouja, daar zetten ze me in vanwege mijn leeftijd en als het dan te moeilijk of te makkelijk is kunnen ze me altijd nog verplaatsen."

Harry en Marcel grijnsden naar haar: "Wij zitten ook in het vijfde jaar."

En Ginny zei: "Loena en ik zitten een jaar lager, in het vierde."

"Als ik dan een jaar terug ga dan ken ik daar in ieder geval ook iemand." Zei Lysa met een halve glimlach.

"Maar natuurlijk ga je niet terug." Zei Harry terwijl hij een arm om haar heen sloeg (wat ervoor zorgde dat Lysa's rode kleur, die net verdwenen was, zo weer op haar wangen verscheen) "In mijn jaar zit de slimste heks ooit, en ze is mijn beste vriendin. Die wil je vast wel helpen als je ergens mee achter loopt oké?"

Lysa knikte, nog steeds geschokt door het feit dat Harry zijn arm om haar heen had: "O-oké."

"Hoorde ik iemand hier over mij praten?" Een grijnzende Hermelien stond in de deuropening, naast de roodharige jongen die haar had geholpen met haar koffer.

Harry gebaarde naar Hermelien: "Kijk, daar is ze dan. Onze super slimme heks!"

Hermelien bloosde lichtjes en ging naast Ginny zitten, de roodharige jongen ging tussen Harry en Marcel inzitten: "Ik ben op!"

"Ach Ron, zeur toch niet zo!" Beet Hermelien hem toe.

"Wat?! Jij vind het zeker een eer enzovoort, enzovoort."

"Ja, dat vind ik inderdaad." Zei Hermelien een beetje aangebrand.

Ginny boog voorover naar Lysa toe: "Dat is mijn broer, Ron Wemel. En dat is Hermelien Griffel. Ze ruziën altijd en over de stomste dingen, na een tijdje leer je het wel negeren. Ze zitten trouwens beiden ook in het vijfde jaar."

Hermelien en Ron waren opgehouden met kibbelen en Hermelien draaide zich naar Ginny: "Ik heb Lysa al ontmoet, voor het station." En ze glimlachte en knikte nog eens naar Lysa die terugknikte.

Ron leek Lysa nu pas opgemerkt te hebben en knikte naar haar: "Ron Wemel."

Lysa knikte terug: "Lysa Sneep."

**Nou, wat zei ik CaptainSparrow-luv? Niet echt subtiel :P Maaruh, ik hoop dat jullie het een goed hst. vonden. Ik zal over een weekje ofzo wel weer updaten. Ik moet jullie tog wel een beetje in spanning houden ;)**


	5. Hoofdstuk 4

**Had ik het niet gezegt? Binnen een week, twee dagen welgeteld :P Mede dankzij een paar dreigingen ;) En het feit dat ik al bij hst. 20 ben (6)  
Euhm… ja, bedankjes:  
****CeliaLauna:**** Ik werd helemaal warm van jou lieflijke revieuw #kuch#LynchenWTF?!hoezo-ouderwets?#kuch#  
****Love Fantasy:**** #zucht# Als het een week had geduurd was ik dood gegaan (ofniet Celia?)  
****CaptainSparrow-luv:**** Wat heb je er voor over ;) ;) :P  
Nou, veel plezier met dit nieuwe hoofdstuk!  
x Anne**

Hoofdstuk 4

Er gebeurde verschillende dingen op hetzelfde moment. Harry trok zijn arm terug en schoof een eindje achteruit om Lysa goed te bekijken, hierdoor drukte hij Ron weg waardoor Marcel op de grond belande en haar vanuit daar met grote ogen aankeek.

Hermelien sloeg haar handen voor haar ogen en schudde haar hoofd, Ginny's mond viel open en Loena liet het tijdschrift zakken zodat haar ogen net boven de rand zichtbaar waren, toen zei ze: "Ik dacht al dat er iets bekends aan je was…"

"W-w-wat?! Je zei dat je Lysa Mandry was!" zei Harry, duidelijk erg geschrokken.

Lysa knikte, geschokt door alles wat er gebeurt is: "Dat ben ik ook, Mandry is de achternaam van mijn moeder. Mijn vader heet Sneep, maar die heb ik nog nooit in het echt ontmoet… Nouja, dat ik me kan herinneren dan. Maar officieel heet ik Sneep. Alleen Hermelien had me gezegd de naam Mandry te gebruiken."

Ron keek Hermelien beledigt aan: "Waarom?!"

Ze stond op en keek hem woedend aan: "HIEROM! Omdat ik wist dat jullie zo zouden reageren.

Lysa stond op: "Sorry, ik wil niet dat jullie ruzie maken om mij." En ze wou de coupe uitlopen.

Maar Harry pakte haar arm en ze draaide zich naar hem om. Hij leek zelf niet goed te weten wat hij deed maar vroeg haar: "Je hebt je vader nog nooit ontmoet?"

Lysa schudde haar hoofd: "Ik herinner me hem alleen van foto's."

Harry gaf een rukje aan haar arm en Lysa viel weer terug in de bank: "Dan hebben we nergens ruzie over." En hij wierp een boze blik op zijn vrienden: "Of wel?"

Hermelien schudde haar hoofd, net als Ginny en Marcel. Het leek of Ron nog wou protesteren maar hij schudde toch ook zijn hoofd.

"Jou vader is niet echt geliefd op Zweinstein." Zei Loena over haar tijdschrift.

Lysa knikte: "Dat had ik gemerkt ja, waarom eigenlijk?"

Ze keek de coupe rond maar iedereen keek net 'toevallig' de andere kant op.

Dus ging Loena verder: "Jou vader is leraar en hoofd van Zwadderich."

Het bleef een lange tijd stil en Lysa wou net praten toen Harry verder ging: "Professor Sneep is niet echt geliefd omdat hij hoofd van Zwadderich is en erom bekend staat leerlingen uit zijn afdeling voor te trekken."

Lysa's mond vormde een 'o' maar Harry ging verder: "En daarbij heeft hij iets tegen Griffoendors, en in het speciaal mij."

"Maar waarom? Jij bent hartstikke aardig."

Harry bloosde lichtjes: "Dank je. Maar Sneep heeft een hekel aan mij omdat hij een hekel had aan mijn vader. Die was niet aardig tegen hem toen ze nog samen op school zaten."

"Wat?! Is dat de reden! Wat een …" Lysa was zo boos dat ze niet op een passend scheldwoord kon komen. "Daar moet ik het dan maar eens met hem over hebben. Hij gedraagt zich als een vijfjarige."

De anderen in de coupe lachten en Lysa keek hen gepuzzeld aan: "Wat is er?"

Ginny grijnsde: "Sneep is nou niet echt de persoon waar je zomaar tegen kunt zeggen dat hij zich als een vijfjarige gedraagt. Oh, en Lysa. Als je het er toch met hem over gaat hebben doe dat dan alsjeblieft vóór de sorteerceremonie."

Lysa fronste: "Hoezo?"

"Omdat je niet klinkt als een Zwadderaar en als je in een andere afdeling zit zal hij zeker punten aftrekken. Vooral als je zegt dat je het van ons gehoord hebt." Zei Ginny.

"Dan zeg ik niet dat ik het van jullie heb gehoord en dan ga ik gewoon naar het hoofd als hij punten aftrekt." Lysa knikte vastbesloten met haar hoofd. "Het is belachelijk wat hij doet."

Ginny, Hermelien, Marcel, Ron en Harry keken onder de indruk naar Lysa en Harry zei: "Kijk, daar komt de Griffoendor al. En geloof me als ik zeg dat je dapperder bent dan de meeste Griffoendors als je het lef hebt het tegen Sneep op te nemen."

Alweer blozend mompelde Lysa een bedankje en omdat ze er bijna waren gingen ze zich allemaal omkleden. Voorbereidend op de aankomst.

**Nouja, daar kwam ze nog makkelijk vanaf nietwaar? Ach ja, wat wil je dan? Walgende keer ontmoet ze een nieuw Canon Caracter… LOL! ;)**


	6. Hoofdstuk 5

**Hey peeps!!! Hoe is het??? Weer een nieuw hst, ben ik niet snel?? (A) Oh, en goed nieuws voor CaptainSparrow-luv, CeliaLauna en Love Fantasy (als je wilt) Jullie mogen alle drie een bijrolletje, dat lijkt me wel zo fair… MAAR!!! Dan moeten jullie me wel ff een beschrijving van jullie karakter, leeftijd, naam en uiterlijk sturen (foto is ook goed) En me vertellen in welk jaar en welke afdeling jullie zitten (alle jaren behalve het 5e en de afdelingen mogen zijn Ravenklauw en Huffelpuf, sorry voor de beperkte keuze, maar het moet.) Naja, ik hoor het wel. En als er vragen zijn stuur maar hoor!  
CaptainSparrow-luv: Neemt taart aan: "Dat had je nou niet hoefen doen" #Loopt gniffelend weg, blij met haar taart#  
CeliaLauna: Haha! Jullie mogen meedoen hoor! Maaruhm, POTC speelt zich ook niet nu af hè :P Al moet ik toegeven dat het best wel lijp is, alleen niet als het met jezelf gebeurt.  
Love Fantasy: #zucht!# wat is iedereen hier toch aggressief… tututut, jullie stellen met teleur :P Maaruh voor de sorteerceremonie moet je nog n updateje wachten (6)  
Nou mensen, veel plezier met lezen!!!!!  
x Anne **

Hoofdstuk 5 

Toen de trein eindelijk vaart minderde keek Lysa onwennig om zich heen.

"Waar moet je heen?" Vroeg Harry.

"Ik mocht kiezen, of een tocht met de bootjes of met de rijtuigen."

Harry legde een hand op haar arm: "En wat heb je gekozen?"

Lysa zuchtte: "Ik wou niet als enige vijftienjarige met de bootjes dus ga ik in de rijtuigen."

Met een glimlach zei Harry: "Nou, dan help ik je wel met je spullen. En blijf dicht bij me oké?"

Lysa knikte en keek toe hoe hij en Marcel de hutkoffers van henzelf, Ginny, Loena en Lysa uit het bagage rek haalden. Ron en Hermelien waren al eerder vertrokken in verband met hun klassenoudsten verantwoordelijkheden.

Ginny, Loena en Marcel gingen eerst de coupe uit en Harry keek Lysa aan: "Ben je er klaar voor? Het is een flink gedrang daarbuiten."

Lysa knikte, maar net voor ze de coupe uit wilden stappen stapte een blonde jongen naar binnen met, wat leek, twee bodyguards achter hem.

"Oh, kijk nou wat schattig: Potje heeft een klein vriendinnetje." Zei de blonde jongen gemeen.

Harry gaf hem een woedende blik en wou zijn toverstok trekken, maar Lysa was hem voor en drukte met haar toverstok onder tegen zijn kin aan: "Ik heb geen idee wie je bent, het maakt me geen flikker uit. Maar van Harry blijf je af. Ik heb vier jaar privé-onderwijs gehad en je wil niet weten wat voor leuke trucjes de leraren je daar leren als je al klaar bent met je werk."

De blonde jongen slikte en zijn kornuiten lieten hun knokkels kraken maar deden niets, bang dat Lysa anders hun leider aan zou vallen.

"We laten jullie maar alleen, kunnen jullie nog wat zoenen voor Potter weer omgeven word door fans en hij je dumpt." Zei de blonde jongen en met een gemene grijns verlieten hij en zijn maatjes de coupe.

Toen ze weg waren plofte Lysa met een zucht op de bank neer: "Pfoeh, gelukkig gingen ze weg."

Harry keek haar grijnzend aan: "Je was geweldig. Maar was je gewoon aan het dreigen of ken je echt een paar trucs."

Lysa grijnsde terug: "Oh, ik ken niet zomaar een paar trucs. Ik ken er een heleboel. Maar Hermelien had me verteld dat ik geen magie buiten school mocht gebruiken. En ik wou niet meteen al de eerste dag in de problemen komen."

Lachend trok Harry haar overeind: "Kom op, we gaan. Straks hebben we geen rijtuig meer."

Knikkend pakte Lysa haar hutkoffer in de ene hand en de achterkant van Harry's gewaad in de andere. Toen hij even vragend achterom keek zei ze verontschuldigend: "Voor het geval dat…"

Hij knikte grijnzend, pakte zijn hutkoffer en uilenkooi en liep de coupe uit de drukke gang van de trein op.

Lysa schuifelde achter hem aan, de achterkant van zijn gewaad vastklampend. Een paar keer keek Harry grijnzend achterom en Lysa glimlachte onzeker terug. Bang om hem kwijt te raken en per ongeluk de verkeerde richting op te gaan. Al leek dat onmogelijk met de stroom leerlingen die allemaal dezelfde kant op gingen.

Ginny stak haar hoofd uit een rijtuig dat recht voor hun stond: "Kom op jongens, we vertrekken zo!"

Maar Harry stond even stil en wees de andere kant uit: "Kijk, daar is Zweinstein."

Lysa's blik volgde Harry's uitgestoken vinger en daar, over de hoofden van alle leerlingen voor haar kon ze het zien. Een gigantisch kasteel, prachtig mooi.

Ze voelde een klein rukje aan haar hand en zag dat Harry door wou lopen, gedwee volgde ze hem. Ze stapten bij Ginny in het karretje waar Loena, Hermelien en Ron al in zaten. Net op tijd, want toen ze de deur dichtdeden begonnen de paardachtige wezens voor het karretje te lopen en gingen ze richting het gigantische kasteel.

De hele weg hing Lysa met haar hoofd uit het karretje en bewonderde het kasteel dat steeds groter en groter werd.

**Awww… lief eind ofniet :P maaruh, volgende x sorteerceremonie, en laat ff horen wat jullie willen met jullie gastrollen… **


	7. Hoofdstuk 6

**Hallowowowoowowoow… :P Ein-de-lijk een nieuw hst. ;) naah, valt toch best nog wel mee? Nouja, moet opschieten met updaten want Celia moet off… Nog ff bedankjes:  
****Love Fantasy:**** Je moet maar ff met de andere 2 overleggen wat jullie willen, dan kunnen jullie me samen ff mailtje sturen ofzo k?  
****CeliaLauna:**** Keeey… rustig  
****CaptainSparrow-luv:**** Snel genoeg??  
****Brianna:**** Nou, dat zit eraan te komen… dit hst. ziet ze hem voor het eerst… SPANNEND :P  
Nou, wat moet ik nog zeggen? Langer hst., niet erg lang… that's it, have fun  
x Anne**

Hoofdstuk 6

Toen ze aankwamen bij het kasteel vertelde Harry dat ze haar bagage in de hal kon laten staan en dat de huiselfen het wel naar haar kamer zouden brengen. Lysa knikte en pakte weer in de ene hand haar hutkoffer en in de andere hand Harry's gewaad.

Ron en Hermelien keken even fronsend en Ginny grinnikte voordat ze samen de hal binnen liepen. Lysa zette haar koffer neer bij de rest en wou Harry, Ron, Hermelien, Ginny en de andere leerlingen de grote zaal in volgen maar een streng uitziende vrouw vroeg haar om mee te lopen.

Even keek Lysa ongerust naar Harry maar die knikte: "Het is wel oké, dat is professor Anderling. Ze is hoofd van Griffoendor en ze lijkt strenger dan ze is."

Lysa knikte onzeker en liep achter professor Anderling aan een kamertje binnen. Hier stonden allemaal eerstejaars die haar vreemd aankeken en ze kon ze gewoon over haar horen denken.

Plotseling besefte Lysa iets, ze had Harry en de anderen niet gevraagd hoe ze gesorteerd werden over de afdelingen… Straks moesten ze iets moeilijks doen. Het was niet dat Lysa het niet kon, maar ze werd altijd zenuwachtig als ze iets voor een groep moest doen. En aangezien het eruit zag dat ze het voor de hele school moest gaan doen.

Lysa begon te hyperventileren. Dit kon ze niet, ze was hier niet goed genoeg voor. Waarom had ze ook zo nodig naar Zweinstein moeten komen?

Professor Anderling kwam de ruimte weer binnenlopen, ze hield een hoed en een krukje vast.

Ze zou eerst gesorteerd worden, voor ze haar vader zou zien. Zou ze hem herkennen? Nog belangrijker: zou hij haar herkennen? Grote kans van wel als enige vijftienjarige tussen al die elfjarigen, ze stak ruim een kop boven ze uit.

"Loop in een nette rij naar voren. Sneep, jij achteraan." Lysa knikte naar professor Anderling die de leerlingen voor ging de zaal in. En als laatste kwam ze de zaal binnen en sloot de deur achter haar naar de kamer.

Netjes liep ze in de rij naar professor Anderling die het krukje had neergelegd en de versleten hoed erop.

Lysa voelde de blikken van de andere leerlingen op haar en de eerstejaars branden. Het meisje dat voor haar liep bevroor toen ze zag hoeveel leerlingen er in de zaal zaten. Voorzichtig legde Lysa een hand op haar schouder: "Het komt wel goed. Ze gaan alleen kijken in welke afdeling je moet." Dit leek het meisje iets te kalmeren en ze liep weer verder, Lysa achter haar die het bijna niet meer hield van de zenuwen.

Ze liet haar ogen gaan over de lerarentafel, tenminste, de tafel waar geen leerlingen aanzaten.

Toen ze net stil stonden zag ze hem, het was maar goed ook dat ze stil stonden want Lysa dacht niet dat ze een voet kon verzetten. Daar, aan het eind van de tafel zat hij: Severus Sneep, haar vader.

Ze hadden exact dezelfde haarkleur, oogkleur en vorm. Ze keek hem aan en hij keek terug. Lysa's hart zakte door haar schoenen, hij keek zo boos. Wou hij niet dat ze hier was? Haatte hij haar? Ze hoopte heel hard van niet.

Toen professor Anderling kuchte schrok ze op en wendde haar ogen af van die van haar vader. Iedereen in de zaal staarde naar de hoed dus deed Lysa dat ook maar. Als wist ze niet echt waarom.

Dus toen de rand van de hoed openging en begon te zingen schrok ze zich te pletter. De hoed… begon te zingen… de zingende hoed… Lysa wreef even in haar ogen en kneep haarzelf om zeker te weten dat ze het goed had en niet droomde.

Dit leek namelijk verdacht veel op een droom die ze de laatste tijd vaak had over een bolhoed die...

Maar toen schudde ze haar hoofd en luisterde naar het lied van de hoed. Hij legde uit dat hij de leerlingen zou verdelen over de vier afdelingen afgaand op hun kwaliteiten. Lysa knikte: Ze zouden dus gewoon de hoed op moeten zetten en wachtten tot hij een afdeling riep.

Toen de hoed was gestopt kwam er een daverend applaus uit de zaal. Nadat hij applaus min of meer was verstomd riep Anderling de eerste naam (Alco, Ethan) en een nerveuze jongen twee plekken voor haar liep naar de kruk.

De jongen ging zitten en professor Anderling zette de hoed op zijn hoofd, het bleef even doodstil en toen ging de scheur in de rand weer open en riep: "RAVENKLAUW."

Op het moment dat de derde eerstejaars (Brennan, Michelle) naar voren liep om gesorteerd te worden kwam er een afschuwelijke gedachte bij Lysa op. Wat als de hoed alleen eerstejaars wilde sorteren? Of wat als de hoed dacht dat ze niet in een van de afdelingen thuishoorde, wat moest ze dan doen?

In haar hoofd zag ze Harry al geschrokken naar haar kijken en haar vader teleurgesteld zijn hoofd schudden. Maar toen ze snel een blik op Harry wierp glimlachte hij naar haar en de twijfel verdween uit haar hoofd.

Toen professor Anderling riep: "Sneep, Lysa."

Brak er een gefluister los in de zaal, maar toen Lysa ging zitten en de hoed over haar hoofd kreeg verstomde alles. Door haar kleine bouw zakte de hoed nét over haar ogen en bleef hangen op haar neus zodat ze haar handen die op haar knieën lagen nog kon zien.

De zenuwen gierden door haar lijf en ze had bijna gegild toen een stem in haar oor fluisterde: 'Ah, een Sneep. Ik had jou niet meer verwacht.'

Lysa schudde zachtjes haar hoofd, denkend dat ze gek aan het worden was. Maar de stem in haar oor fluisterde: 'Wees maar gerust, ik ben de sorteerhoed. Je word niet gek.'

'Maar kunt u mijn gedachten lezen dan?' dacht Lysa.

'Ja,' zei de hoed. 'zo kom ik erachter in welke afdeling je hoort.'

Toen begon de hoed te mompelen: 'Voldoende moed, dat is zeker. Niet veel arrogantie, een beetje verlegen. Goed, goed. Dan word het…'

"GRIFFOENDOR!"

Lysa hoorde het laatste woord door de zaal galmen. De zaal die plotseling doodstil was geworden. Gezien professor Anderling de hoed niet van haar hoofd afhaalde tilde ze zelf de rand een klein stukje op en zag dat alle leerlingen van haar naar een punt rechts achter haar keken. Lysa had al een vermoeden…

Voorzichtig stond ze op en legde de hoed weg, toen draaide ze zich langzaam om en zag dat haar vader op was gestaan. Hij deed een visimitatie, maar toen zijn ogen die van Lysa vonden kreeg hij zijn spraakvermogen weer terug: "ZE ZIT IN WAT?!"

**Muahahahaha, eind hst. En als jullie niet revieuwe…. :**


	8. Hoofdstuk 7

**Heyah peepz!!! Het spijt me echt ontzettend dat het iets langer duurde dan verwacht… Ik zit in het examenjaar en heb het gewoon nu al erg druk. Maar hier issie dan hoor: het lang verwachtte nieuwe hoofdstuk :P Nog ff bedankjes:  
****Love Fantasy:**** Het is geheel aan jou, zeg maar wat je wilt. Ennuh… ach ja, miss is sev n btje doof ofzo :P  
****CeliaLauna:**** Graag gedaan hoor ;) Maaruh, wat is er mis met vissimmitatie? Dat is toch een normaal woord? Toch? Hoe noem je het anders dan??? Dat zou trouwens wel uitleggen waarom sommige klasgenootjes me nogal raar aankijken als ik het gebruik :P  
****CaptainSparrow-luv:**** Haha, ach ja wat wil je dan? Zwadderich is ZIJN afdeling (euhm… min of meer dan) en nu zit ze in de afdeling die hij niet kan uitstaan… en nog wel bij 'die Potter knul' (6)  
Maar ik zal jullie nu overlaten aan het lezen van dit nieuw hst…  
x Anne  
ps. Er waren geen sorteerhoeden gewond geraakt bij het schrijven van dit hst. :P GRAPJE!**

Hoofdstuk 7

Even was alles stil toen zei Lysa zachtjes: "Ik zit in Griffoendor."

"DIE STOMME HOED, IK ZAL HEM!" Haar vader, zijn gezicht verwrongen in een uitdrukking van pure woedde, wou over de tafel klimmen maar de gigantische man die Lysa al eerder op het perron van Zweinstein had gezien hield hem tegen, dus kon hij alleen maar in de lucht graaien.

Een man met een lange witgrijze baard waarvan Lysa verwachtte dat hij het schoolhoofd was gebaarde naar een deur in een van de zijmuren en de gigantische man bracht haar vader, die nog steeds tegenspartelde, door de deur en sloot hem.

Lysa werd vanbinnen verscheurt door een tweestrijd: Achter haar vader aan of gaan zitten aan de Griffoendor tafel en gewoon doen alsof er niets gebeurt was. Iedereen had nu hun aandacht op Lysa gericht die snel de keuze maakte niet langer het middelpunt van de belangstelling te willen zijn en achter haar vader aanging.

Ze liep op een holletje naar de houten deur, even wierp ze nog een blik op de man met de lange baard die naar haar knikte en ze ging de deur binnen.

De grote man hield nog steeds haar vader vast en zachtjes sprak ze: "U bent professor Sneep? Severus Sneep?"

Dit leek hem te kalmeren en de gigantische man liet hem los, maar ging wel in zijn weg naar de deur staan.

Haar vader knikte en zei amper hoorbaar: "Ja, dat klopt."

Lange tijd keken ze elkaar gewoon aan, in stilte. Toen stapte Lysa voorzichtig naar voren tot ze nog maar ongeveer tien centimeter van elkaar verwijderd waren, boog nog ietsjes naar voren en fluisterde onzeker: "Wat is er zo erg aan Griffoendor?"

Even deed hij weer een visimitatie, hij had blijkbaar deze vraag niet verwacht. Maar hij herstelde zich snel en zei: "Er zitten alleen maar arrogante en verwaande mensen in Griffoendor."

Lysa zette geschokt een stap achteruit en moest moeite doen haar lip niet te laten trillen: "Dus ik ben arrogant en verwaand."

Sneep schrok: "Wat? Nee!"

"Maar ik zit ook in Griffoendor." Fluisterde ze terwijl haar zicht wazig werd door de tranen die in haar ogen kwamen.

Hij zette een stap naar haar toe maar ze stapte bij hem weg.

"Zo bedoelde ik het niet…"

Lysa werd boos en terwijl ze de eerste warme traan over haar wang voelde rollen riep ze: "MAAR ZO ZEI JE HET WEL. EN WEET JE, IK HEB GRIFFOENDORS ONTMOET. EN IK MAG ZE ERG GRAAG!"

Sneep bleef door de schok even stil, in dit moment draaide Lysa zich om en rende door de enige andere deur in de kamer naar buiten.

**Owkeeeey… nogal kort maja, hier moeten jullie het mee doen voor (waarschijnlijk) 2 weken… ik ga nl. volgende week naar PARIJS!!!! Oui, oui! Eindelijk iets leuks met school kuchmuseasbekijkenkuch maar daar kunnen we wel omheen werken ;) Naja, ik zal wel kijken of ik kan updaten voor maandag… Ligt aan de revieuw hè #HINT!!!# Euhm… ja, volgens mij heb ik nog meer gelult dan in het hoofdstuk. Achja, dat krijg je soms. Maar ik stop nu… **

**Bijna…**

**Nu stop ik echt hoor…**

**Doei!..**

…

**Hihi, sorry! DOEIDOEI! Tot het volgende chappie!!!**


	9. Hoofdstuk 8

**Hey iedereen!!! Ik ben weer terug uit Paris! Het was echt super, en ik ben helemaal vrolijk dus dacht ik: laat ik de mensjes op ook maar eventjes opvrolijken met een update ;)… al is dit niet zo'n prettig hst. Volgende wel btw, maarja daar moeten jullie dan maar op wachten. Nu nog ff bedankjes aan:  
****CeliaLauna:**** Bedoel je met La Pompidoe het centre du pompidoe of zoiets??? Daar ben ik geweest ja ennuh :O Wat een prijzen… skyhigh! Oh, en ik ben al begonnen met VH dus die komt nog wel binnenkort… hoop ik :S  
****CaptainSparrow-luv****: Euhm… Check, check en ch… oh ney, ik heb wel Fransen omgelopen.. Die lui zijn echt zooo arrogant :S Ach ja, moeten ze zelf weten ;P  
****Love Fantasy:**** Haha, die had ik geloof ik verdient na mijn eeuwig durende afscheid in het vorig hst. :P hik Hihi, oeps ik ben niet zo gewend aan rum ;) Oh, en leuk dat je weer meedoet. Ik zal mn best doen je zo goed mogelijk te beschrijven (veel POTC ;))  
Nouja mensen, veel plezier met dit hst  
x Anne**

Hoofdstuk 8

Achter de deur zat een stenen gang, Lysa sloeg rechts af. Het maakte haar niet uit waar ze heen ging zolang ze maar uit de buurt bleef van de afschuwelijke man die haar vader zou zijn.

Blindelings rende ze door de stenen gangen terwijl de tranen over haar wangen gutsten.

Was ze maar thuis, bij haar moeder. Waarom had ze ook zo nodig naar de vreselijke oord moeten komen?

Er was niets dan slechtheid van gekomen. Ze hoorde verschillende portretten iets naar haar roepen, maar verstond geen woord van wat ze zeiden. Het maakte haar ook niets uit.

Wat haar vader had gezegd dreunde door haar hoofd: "Er zitten alleen maar arrogante en verwaande mensen in Griffoendor."

Het brak haar hart om het steeds maar weer overnieuw te moeten horen, in die minachtende toon waarop hij het had gezegd. Was dit nu de mand die ze zo graag had willen ontmoeten?

Eindelijk stond Lysa stil, ze was een gang in gerend die doodliep.

Achter zich hoorde ze haar 'vader' roepen. Ze had echt geen zin om hem nu te zien. Dit betekende dat ze zich moest verstoppen… en snel.

Zoekend naar een goede verstopplek keek ze om zich heen. Er was maar een optie, ze zou zich moeten verstoppen achter een beschimmeld, oud wandkleed.

Zo zacht als ze kon rende ze er naartoe. Ze schoof het wandkleed opzij en haar hart sprong op: achter het wandkleed zat een geheime gang, hier kon ze zich verstoppen.

Snel kroop ze door de opening in de muur. Ze probeerde zo goed als het kon het wandkleed stil te hangen voor haar vader het zag. Maar toen ze zijn voetstappen kon horen staakte ze haar poging en ging een paar passen achteruit.

Stil als een muis leunde ze tegen de muur achter haar, ogen gesloten, zich concentrerend op de voetstappen en het geroep van haar vader. Net toen het zo dichtbij gekomen was dat ze verwachtte dat hij elk moment het wandkleed opzij kon trekken hoorde Lysa hoe hij zich weer langzaam van haar verwijderde.

Toen ze hem bijna niet meer kon horen stortte ze in, snikkend zakte ze langs de muur naar beneden. Daar begon ze hartstochtelijk te huilen.

Minuten, misschien zelfs uren passeerden maar er kwam geen eind aan Lysa's gesnik.

Het leek of ze nooit meer zou kunnen stoppen, tot aan de andere kant van de gang een deur opende en Lysa een zwartharig persoon naar haar toe zag lopen.

**Dit was het dan weer!!! Rara wie is onze zwartharige onbekende??? Als je het goed hebt krijg je een koekje :P suc6!!! Tot de volgende update!  
ps. er staat een previeuw van VH in mijn profiel ;)**


	10. Hoofdstuk 9

**Heyah mensen! Omdat het vorige hoofdstuk zo kort was (en deze niet veel langer) heb ik besloten maar ietsje eerder up te daten ;) Anyway, over de koekjes: De bedoeling was dat je 1!! Persoon koos #zucht# Maarja in ieder geval had iedereen de naam wel genoemd dus krijgen jullie allemaal een brownie, maaaaar omdat CaptainSparrow-luv maar 1 naam had genoemd (die trouwens goed was) Krijgt zij wel 5 brownies en een fles rum! Alsjeblieft!!! Nu nog ffkes bedankjes:  
****Love Fantasy:**** Jaaaaah… als je alleen die eerste naam had genoemd. Och ja, CaptainSparrow-luv is je vast dankbaar :P  
****CeliaLauna:**** Haha, mijn moeder is net zo'n type. Als ze alleen de prijzen ziet dan rent ze hard weg. Btw, bedankt voor de rum, vuurwisky en chocola ;)  
****Wolve:**** Jij wilt wel heel graag een koekje hè? Nouja, je hebt er in ieder geval een… Oh, en btw GEEEZ!!! Ik wist niet dat er zo veel zwartharige personages in Hp zaten.. ach ja, weer wat geleerd :P  
****CaptainSparrow-luv:**** #Overhandigt brownies en rum# Alsjeblieft! En wat voor zieke geest heb jij??? Zo makkelijk gaat dat niet (6) Maar dat merk je nog wel… MUAHAHAHAHA!!!(zie hst. 13 bijv… Oh nee, daar moet je nog op wachten :P Sorry, dat was wel erg gemeen ;) )  
Veel plezier met dit hst.  
x Anne  
**

Hoofdstuk 9

Lysa was abrupt stil, maar het kwaad was al geschiedt.

In een poging het toch nog een beetje te verbergen draaide ze haar gezicht weg. Lysa wou niet dat hij haar gezicht zou zien.

Maar hij hurkte voor haar neer en draaide met een vinger onder haar kin haar gezicht weer terug. Twee groene ogen keken in diep donkerbruine.

"Lysa, wat is er met je gebeurt?" vroeg Harry bezorgt.

"Niets." Antwoordde ze met een dikke stem, weinig overtuigend.

Harry fronste: "Wat heeft Sneep met je gedaan?"

Lysa schrok: "Niets." Toen Harry bleek fronsen zei ze: "Hij zei dat alle Griffoendors arrogant en verwaand waren, ik ben weggerend. Het was een stom iets."

"Je verwachtte zo veel van hem en dan krijg je dit, dat is helemaal niet stom." Zei Harry terwijl hij Lysa in zijn armen trok.

Lysa keek hem vertwijfeld aan: "Echt niet?"

"Echt niet." Glimlachte Harry.

Lysa haalde haar neus op: "Je denkt nu vast dat ik een watje ben…"

Maar Harry schudde driftig zijn hoofd: "Nee hoor, ik had hetzelfde gedaan. Al had ik waarschijnlijk voor ik was weggerend nog een spreuk naar zijn hoofd geslingerd."

Ondanks haar tranen lachte Lysa: "Dat was wel slim geweest, dan was hij me misschien niet achterna gekomen."

Even keek Harry weer bezorgt: "Heeft hij je gevonden?"

"Nee, ik verborg me hier en hij heeft me niet gevonden." Schudde Lysa haar hoofd.

"Gelukkig."

Toen bleef het een tijdje stil in de gang, op Lysa en Harry's ademhalen na. Tot Harry zei: "Wil je een eindje wandelen?"

Lysa knikte en hij hielp haar overeind. Hand in hand liepen ze de gang uit. Harry leidde.

Ze gingen de gang uit waar Harry naar binnen was gekomen. Harry was net de gang uit gelopen toen hij Lysa terug duwde en het portret sloot.

Lysa wou net protesteren toen ze een wel heel bekende stem aan de andere kant hoorde: "POTTER! Waar is mijn dochter?!"

**Ennnnn dat was het muahahahahaha!!! Ach ja, jullie moeten toch wat hebben om naar vooruit te kijken ;) Naja, ik zal het volgend hst. niet al te lang op zich laten wachten key? **


	11. Hoofdstuk 10

**Heyah peepz!!! Ik bennuhr weer… heeft het toch nog lang geduurt, sorry! Maar ik heb volgende week examenweek dus ik heb nu tijd (anders moet ik leren #zucht# en dat moeten we niet hebben hè) Ik ben er al wel achter dat alle hsten in dit verhaal kort worden… zo onder de 2 word pagina's in verdana twaalf. Naja, dat betekend wel dat het verhaal meer hst. krijgt ;) … Alles wat me nu nog rest zijn de bedankjes:  
****CaptainSparrow-luv:**** Jup, helemaal zelf… straxjes maar beginnen aan de choco-cakejes die ik vanmiddag heb gehaald ;)  
****Love Fantasy:**** Die krijg je nu… ik vind dit best wel een leuk hstje :D  
****CeliaLauna:**** Welkom bij de club (examenstress hierow!)  
Nou, veel plezier met lezen  
x Anne**

Hoofdstuk 10

Lysa hield haar adem in, bang dat haar vader haar zou horen.

"Ik weet niet waar u het over heeft meneer." Zei Harry rustig.

"MIJN DOCHTER POTTER! Je weet wel, meisje, ongeveer 15, iets kleiner dan jij, zwart haar, donkerbruine ogen en EEN GRIFFOENDOR!" Hoorde ze haar vader brullen.

Ze kon Harry gewoon al zien fronsen toen hij zei: "Rustig meneer, ik heb haar niet gezien, nee. Sorry." De toon waarop hij dat laatste zei liet duidelijk merken dat hij dat absoluut niet was.

Haar vader begon te sissen, Lysa moest haar oor tegen het portret drukken om het te verstaan: "… maar merk dat je tegen mij dochter praat dan doe ik je wat. Ik houd je in de gaten Potter."

Even bleef het stil en toen hoorde ze haar vader wegbenen, nog even later ging het portret open en voor haar stond een grijnzende Harry, bleek, maar grijnzend.

"Je vind het gewoon leuk dat je hem tegen kan werken." Glimlachte Lysa.

"Natuurlijk, na alles wat hij mij heeft aangedaan. Maaruh, ik denk niet meer dat het nog zo'n slim idee is om een wandeling te maken sinds je vader nog steeds op oorlogspad is."

Lysa knikte: "Jah, als hij me met jou ziet zijn we allebei dood vlees geloof ik."

"Laten we dan maar naar de leerlingenkamer gaan." Lachte Harry.

Lysa schrok: "Maar ik zie eruit alsof ik…"

"Je ziet er prima uit." Onderbrak Harry haar met een glimlach. "Je ziet helemaal niet meer dat je gehuild hebt."

"Echt niet?"

"Nee hoor."

"Oké dan," zei Lysa toegeeflijk. "waar is die leerlingenkamer van jullie?"

Harry glimlachte: "Hierheen juffrouw Sneep."

En hij opende het portret weer terwijl de oudere vrouw die erop stond klaagde over 'overmatig gebruik' en 'roest in de schanieren'.

"Dat… doet ze nu altijd." Fluisterde Harry terwijl hij het portret weer achter zich sloot en grinnikend gingen ze op weg naar de Griffoendor leerlingenkamer.

Voor een portret van een dikke dame in een roze japon stonden ze stil.

"Oh shit!" Harry trapte tegen de muur.

"Wat is er?" vroeg Lysa, maar voor Harry kon antwoordden had het schilderij gesproken.

"Pardon jongeman? Ik wil het wachtwoord, en zonder gescheld."

"Ik weet het wachtwoord niet." Zei Harry tegen Lysa.

"Zonder wachtwoord geen toegang." Zei het schilderij streng.

**Awww… Dikke dame kom op nou!!! Laat Harry en Lysa binnen #zucht# ach ja, ze doet alleen maar haar werk…**


	12. Hoofdstuk 11

**Gezien morgen mijn examenweek begint d8 ik: laat ik nog maar ffkes een hstje updaten, vandaar: HOOFDSTUK 11!!!! ****Wheeeeeee! Nou, let's cut to the chase:  
****CaptainSparrow-luv:**** Dankje! ****Dat ga ik zoooo nodig hebben:S  
****CeliaLauna:**** Je moeder? Wat d8 je van de school of leraren ofzo??? Als magie zou werken… Dan had ik alleen nog maar tekenen #zucht# ach ja, wat wil je dan ;)  
Superveel plezier met lezen!!!  
x Anne**

Hoofdstuk 11

"IK WEET HET, IK WEET HET!" Marcel kwam aanrennen, met zijn plant boven zijn rode hoofd.

"Ik… weet… het wachtwoord." Hijgde hij. "M-mimbulus mimbeltonia."

"Dat is correct." Zei de dame in het schilderij, ze zwaaide open en onthulde zo een rond gat in de muur waar ze alle drie doorheen klommen.

Marcel ging als eerste, daarna Lysa met een beetje hulp van Harry die als laatste binnenkwam. Meteen toen ze de leerlingenkamer binnenstapte voelde ze een rode blos op haar wangen komen, iedereen keek haar aan.

De blikken verschilden wel, sommige mensen keken geïnteresseerd, anderen boos en nog weer anderen glimlachend.

Twee identieke jongens, waarschijnlijk familie van Ron en Ginny stapten naar voren en schudden haar hand: "Welkom in Griffoendor." Zei de rechter.

"We zijn erg blij je te hebben." Viel de linker hem bij.

"Ik ben Fred." Zei rechts.

Links zei: "En ik George."

Lysa knikte: "Aangenaam, ik ben Lysa."

"Is het waar dat je de dochter van Sneep bent?" vroeg een bruinharige jongen rechts van haar. Zonder dat Lysa het gemerkt had was de hele leerlingenkamer om haar heen gaan staan.

Weer knikte Lysa: "Ja, dat klopt."

"En hoe is dat nou?" vroeg George.

"Wat?"

Fred viel in: "Om de dochter van de meest gehaatte…"

Hermelien kuchte.

"Om de dochter van Sneep te zijn." Veranderde Fred zijn zin.

"Euhm… ik heb hem vandaag voor het eerst in mijn leven gezien, dus ik zou het niet weten. Wat ik wel weet is dat ik hem niet echt mag…" zei Lysa twijfelachtig.

"Dat is geweldig om te horen." Zei George en sloeg haar op haar rug.

Fred sloeg haar ook: "Echt mieters."

En ze leidden haar naar een stoel waar ze haar, samen met de andere leerlingen aan een kruisverhoor onderwierpen.

In ieder geval, tot ze Harry een hulpeloze blik gaf en hij haar redde door te zeggen dat ze vast erg moe was. Lysa gaf hem snel gelijk en ging samen met Hermelien de trap op naar de slaapzalen, ze was zelf de verkeerde trap op gelopen.

Hermelien wees haar de slaapzaal en haar bed, waar ze languit op neerplofte, uitgeput.

"Kom op, eerst omkleden." Hermelien porde in haar zij en kreunend kwam Lysa overeind en trok haar pyjama aan.

"Mag ik nu slapen, mam?"

Hermelien leek lichtelijk beledigt maar glimlachte: "Als je nu nog je tandjes gaat poetsen en je haartjes kamt mag je gaan slapen."

"O-key." En Lysa slofte naar de badkamer om haar tanden te poetsen, haren te kammen en haar make-up eraf te halen.

Toen ze terug slofte lag Hermelien al in bed: "Mammie, heb jij je tandjes wel gepoetst?"

Hermelien rekte zich uit: "Nee, daar ben ik te moe voor."

Lysa snoof beledigt: "Welterusten."

"Welterusten lieve kind." Zei Hermelien sarcastisch.

Na een woedende blik op Hermelien geworpen te hebben liet Lysa zich op haar bed vallen, trok de dekens over zich heen en sloot de gordijnen.

Ze legde haar hoofd op haar kussen. Een lange, inspannende dag achter zich latend en met dromen over een zekere zwart harige, groen ogige jongen voor zich dommelde ze weg.

**Nou, dat was toch een mooi einde? Nu hoef ik een tijdje niet meer up te daten… Alhoewel, hoofdstuk 13 komt in zicht… Ach, dat zullen jullie het volgend hst. wel merken (6) Sorry!!!!**


	13. Hoofdstuk 12

**OMG! OMG! OMG! Ik realiseerde me net dat ik dit verhaal ook nog had #bloos, bloos# Ik was zo druk bezig met mijn nieuwe verhaal over Fred de 2****e**** (dus na de epiloog van boek 7) dat ik deze helemaal was vergeten! WAT ERG! Nouja, ik zal snel ff bedanken en dan laat ik jullie toe aan het lezen… als het weer te lang duurt LAAT HET FF WETEN, ik heb nog genoeg hst. op voorraad maar ik vergeet ze gewoon te posten.  
****CaptainSparrow-luv:**** Dit hoofdstuk zelfs nog meer F&G ;) En ja hoor, je bent mooi (ik heb je nog nooit gezien maar goed…) Theezakje terug hoor 8)!  
****Love Fantasy:**** Hihi, en je weet nog niet half hoe erg… (w8 maar op hst. 15 (muahahaha))  
****Celia Launa:**** Woef! Ennuh, kerstkransjes of pepernoten zijn ook goed hoor ;)  
Viel pletzier mit het lezuhn von haubstuck twoolf jah?  
x Anne**

Hoofdstuk 12

Toen Lysa de volgende ochtend wakker werd met een glimlach op haar gezicht (het was een leuke droom geweest) rekte ze zich uit en kleedde zich aan.

Samen met Hermelien liep ze naar de grote zaal voor het ontbijt. Ze ging tussen Harry en Hermelien zitten.

"Hè nee!" Snel tilde ze haar arm weer op en zag dat aan de onderkant van haar gewaad jam hing.

"Ach, het is niet zo erg…" Probeerde Hermelien haar gerust te stellen.

"Niet zo erg?! NIET. ZO. ERG?! Mijn eerste schooldag hier, en wat gebeurt er? Jam op m'n mouw, hoe typisch iets voor mij."

Hermelien legde een hand op haar schouder: "Kalmeer… hier, 'sanitato'"

Lysa keek naar haar schone mouw en vloog toen Hermelien om haar nek: "Dankje, dankje, dankje, dankje, dankje, dankje, dankje!"

"Het is al goed." Glimlachte Hermelien en ze gingen door met het ontbijt.

Toen het ontbijt bijna voorbij was vroeg Lysa: "Heeft iemand een idee welk vak we eerst hebben?"

Hermelien ritselde in haar tas en trok er een lesrooster uit, maar voor ze iets kon zeggen kreunde Harry: "Oh nee."

Lysa draaide zich snel om: "Wat?"

Harry gebaarde naar het lesrooster voor hem: "Eerst een blokuur toverdranken."

"Je bedoelt van mijn vader?"

"Ja." Knikte Harry en Lysa liet haar hoofd met een luide 'bonk' op de tafel vallen.

Terwijl de rest zich klaarmaakte om naar de les te gaan bonkte Lysa nog een paar keer met haar hoofd op tafel.

"Wat ben je aan het doen?" Klonk een bekende stem achter haar.

Lysa hief langzaam haar hoofd op en keek de twee identieke jongens die achter haar stonden aan.

"Wat?" vroeg ze onschuldig.

Fred grijnsde: "Wat je net deed, met je hoofd op tafel."

"Oh dat… Niets, gewoon even controleren of de tafel wel stevig is." Grijnsde ze.

Harry, Ron en Hermelien die wel wisten wat er aan de hand was grinnikten en de tweeling keek haar met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan.

Uiteindelijk zuchtte ze en mompelde: "Eerste twee uur toverdranken."

Grijnzend sloegen ze haar op de schouders: "Veel succes hè, geef de oude vleermuis waar voor zijn geld."

Fronsend keek Lysa de tweeling na en mompelde: "Waarom heb ik toch zo'n vermoeden dat zij dat zeker gaan doen…"

Harry die vlak naast haar stond en het als enige had gehoord fluisterde terug: "Je heb helemaal gelijk."

En glimlachend liepen ze achter Ron en Hermelien aan naar het toverdranklokaal.

**En alweer een kort hstje voorbij… maargoed, daar in tegen is het de volgende keer hst. 13… :D**


	14. Hoofdstuk 13

**Lui! Wat moet ik nu met jullie??? Jullie zouden me waarschuwen, ZEG DAN OOK WAT!!! Hè, duurt het weer zo lang voor ik update :S Naja, nog ff bedankjes en dan laat ik jullie lezen ;)  
****CaptainSparrow-luv:**** T-T Neeeeeeey!!!! Je lijkt mn zusje wel… die heeft het daar ook non-stop over :S  
****Myrthe:**** :D dank je!!!!  
****Love Fantasy:**** THEEZAKJES AAN DE MACHT!!! WOOOHOOOOO!!!! #maakt met vage gebaren duidelijk dat het oké is om over jezelf in de derde persoon te praten, rent dan gillend rondjes omdat ze blij is dat ze eindelijk hoofdstuk 13 post#  
****CeliaLauna:**** Euhm… is dat goed of fout??? Dat je een toeval krijgt? Ik zit een beetje vast maar ik vind het verhaal echt superdieduper :D…. OO Superdieduper?!?! OMG ik heb een leven nodig… NU!  
Naja veel plezier met lezen allemaal  
x Anne**

Hoofdstuk 13

De les begon geweldig, meteen toen ze aan kwamen lopen stak de blonde jongen uit de trein zijn voet uit op het moment dat Lysa langsliep. En natuurlijk moest ze eroverheen struikelen en plat op haar bek vallen.

Alle boeken vielen uit haar tas en de Zwadderaars lachten hatelijk. Lysa wierp een vuile blik op de blonde jongen die tot haar genoegen ietsje bleker werd maar kon verder niets doen.

Harry en Ron hielpen haar overeind terwijl Hermelien en Marcel, die al in de gang stond te wachten, haar spullen bij elkaar raapten. Toen ze weer stond, met haar tas in haar armen bedankte met een blos ze haar vier behulpzame klasgenoten en ging tegen de muur staan.

Nog geen minuut later kwam Sneep door de gang aanbenen. Lysa merkte nu pas waarom de Wemel tweeling hem een vleermuis had genoemd.

Op het zelfde momenten dat ze dat realiseerde voelde ze weer haar woedde omhoog komen. Ze was nog steeds woedend over wat hij gisteren had gezegd en gedaan. Zij was trots een Griffoendor te zijn en daar moest hij maar mee leren leven.

Dus toen zijn ogen even de hare ontmoetten gaf ze hem een koude blik. Even zag ze een flits van pijn over zijn gezicht trekken, maar zo snel als het was verschenen was het ook weer weg en vroeg Lysa zich af of ze het niet verbeeld had.

Maar Sneep was al in het lokaal en de leerlingen stroomden langzaam achter hem aan naar binnen, Lysa ging achteraan zitten naast Hermelien. Harry zat voor haar en Ron naast hem. Jammer genoeg zat de blonde jongen maar twee tafels van hun vandaan.

Lysa wou net vragen wanneer de les zou beginnen toen Sneep sprak, hij sprak niet hard maar iedereen kon hem prima verstaan omdat het zo stil was in de klas. Lysa was er van overtuigd dat als ze iets zou laten vallen dat het zou klinken als een donderslag.

Hij zeikte de hele les door over een drankje dat Lysa al in haar derde jaar onder de knie had en dus perfect kon maken. Ze zag Hermelien onzeker kijken toen die merkte dat ze haar boek niet gebruikte. Dus boog ze zich iets naar haar toe en fluisterde: "Ik kende hem al in mijn derde jaar, ik kan hem helemaal uit mijn hoofd."

En met een grijns ging ze verder met haar drankje. Ze was als eerste klaar en leverde het drankje bij haar vader in. Die knikte, maar toen ze wou weglopen wenkte hij haar.

Vanwege wat er gisteravond was gebeurt overwoog ze gewoon te doen of ze het niet gezien had en terug te lopen naar haar plek. Maar hij was haar leraar dus liep ze naar hem toe en hij fluisterde: "Zou je na de les eventjes willen blijven?"

Zuchtend knikte Lysa en ging terug naar haar plaats waar ze haar toverdranken boek doorkeek en tot haar verrukking zag dat ze bijna alle toverdranken al uit haar hoofd kende. Blijkbaar had ze een voorsprong op de leerlingen hier.

Dus stopte ze haar toverdranken boek weg en ging wat tekenen op een stukje perkament.

Eindelijk ging de bel en gaf haar vader huiswerk op, Lysa pakte haar tas in en vertelde tegen Hermelien, Ron en Harry dat ze hun wel zou zien bij de volgende les.

Ron knikte medelijdend: "Kijk uit, hij kan nogal gemeen zijn. En onthoudt: Het ministerie heeft er vast wel begrip voor als je Sneep per ongeluk vermoord. Ze zijn hem vast liever kwijt dan rijk."

Lysa giechelde en het drietal liep grijnzend het lokaal uit.

Toen ze verdwenen waren draaide Lysa zich om en zag haar vader gebaren naar een deur waarachter zijn kantoor bleek te zitten.

Er was maar een stoel dus bleef ze bij de deur staan, Sneep ging achter het bureau staan en keek naar het bureau waar verschillende dingen stonden die gebruikt werden bij het toverdrank maken. Een paar flesjes met gore inhoud, een zilveren dolk, een snijplank en nog een paar andere gereedschappen.

Haar vader gebaarde haar naar voren te komen, maar ze had de plas… euhm… iets goors dat vloeibaar was en op de grond lag niet gezien.

Dus gleed ze uit en belandde met haar buik op het bureau, een stekende pijn in haar onderbuik. Lysa nam aan dat het gewoon van de val kwam en duwde zich van het bureau overeind, haar hoofd merkwaardig licht.

Met een geruststellende glimlach op haar gezicht keek ze omhoog naar haar vader. Maar die keek met grote ogen en een lijkwit gezicht naar haar onderbuik.

Met een onbehaaglijk gevoel keek Lysa naar haar buik en met een schok zag ze dat het met smaragden bezette handvat van de zilveren dolk uit haar onderbuik stak. Het lemmet zat helemaal in haar buik en het vest om de wond was doorweekt van het bloed.

Lysa kon niet tegen bloed en werd onwel, alles voor haar ogen werd zwart en ze voelde nog net hoe haar vader haar op het nippertje opving.

**Nou, dit was het langverwachte hoofdstuk 13 dan… ik kan jullie alvast waarschuwen: het volgend hoofdstuk gaat nergens op slaan… de uitleg komt wel in hst. 15 :D**


	15. Hoofdstuk 14

**Yatta! Alweer een hoofdstuk, en er zat nog niet eens zo'n lange tijd tussen… toch? Ach wat moet ik zeggen? ****Nieuwe verslaving: DEATH NOTE RULEZ XD (L/Ryuzaki-san!!! ****#doet cheerleaders dansje#) Owey… back to reality:  
****Love Fantasy:**** Ach ja, ik moest toch iets doen om haar de kalmeren???  
****aquakim:**** Hier isstie dan ;P  
****CaptainSparrow-luv:**** Ugh! Lang genoeg… er is geen vrij plekje behang meer in haar kamer. Volgens mij is ze nu bijna 2 jaar fan :S Ik word er onderhand wel n beetje gek van… als ze nu fan kon zijn van HP of DEATH NOTE!!!! (YATTAAAAA!)  
****Trien:**** Haha, echt niet… en dan zeker samen parkwandelingen maken en naar het zwembad… o0 sneep in zwembroek #proest het uit#  
Nouja, veel plezier met het niet begrijpen van dit hst (6) Als jullie een vervolg willen moeten jullie me er maar aan herinneren (A)  
Kusjes :P XD RIUZAKI-SAAAAAAAN!!!!!! WOOOHOOOO  
**

Hoofdstuk 14

"NEEEEEEE!" Een zwartharige vrouw die op de grond lag kromp ineen. Achter haar stond een dreigend figuur met zijn toverstok op haar gericht.

"L-l-laat ze m-met rust, alstublieft." Snikte ze.

Er klonk een kille lach en een groene flits ging dwars door Lysa heen, ze draaide zich razendsnel om en zag hoe een zwartharige man voor een klein meisje van ongeveer zes jaar sprong en neer viel op de grond… Dood.

"Paaaaaap!!!" Het meisje wou naar voren rennen maar werd tegengehouden door een ander meisje, waarschijnlijk haar zusje die iets ouder was, ongeveer acht schatte Lysa.

Het iets oudere meisje ging voor haar zusje staan en weer klonk de kille lach: "Dacht je dat je haar kon beschermen? Dom kind. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

De zwartharige vrouw op de vloer kromp ineen: "Nee." Fluisterde ze. "Alsjeblieft laat haar leven, neem mijn leven in plaats van het hare."

Voor de derde keer klonk de kille lach: "Er is hier geen in plaats van, er is alleen eerder en later…"

Het kleine meisje was huilend gehurkt bij het lichaam van haar dode zus.

Het donkere figuur stapte naar voren in het beperkte licht van de kaarsen. Rode ogen gloeiden in het gezicht zonder neus. Lysa bevroor terwijl Voldemort langzaam naar het kleine meisje toeliep. Ze hoorde gestommel achter haar: "STUPIFY!"

Voldemort verstijfde en viel om, de zwartharige vrouw die op de grond had gelegen rende langs Lysa heen en greep het zesjarige meisje. Dat haar omhelsde: "Mammie." Toen draaide de vrouw zich om en rende naar de uitgang. Lysa als verstijfd achterlatend.

De vrouw… de zwartharige vrouw, moeder van de twee kinderen was zij geweest, ze kon hoogstens dertig geweest zijn. Maar het was duidelijk Lysa.

Geschokt door wat ze gezien had liep Lysa voorzichtig naar de lichamen op de grond, ze moest zien wie de zwartharige man was geweest. Langzaam knielde ze bij zijn uitgestrekte, levenloze lichaam, twee lege, groene ogen staarden naar het plafond en met een schok besefte Lysa dat het Harry was…

"H-h-harry P-potter is d-de vader van mijn dochters?" Fluisterde ze zachtjes.

"Finite incantatum."

Voldemort kreunde en kwam overeind, hij klopte zich af en een bekende stem zei: "Moeten we niet achter ze aan? Straks ontkomen ze."

"Nee, laat ze maar voor nu. De jongen die niet dood wou is overwonnen, haar kan ik altijd nog later aanpakken… Nadat ze haar dochtertje pijnlijk en langzaam heeft zien doodgaan." Zei Voldemort zelfverzekerd.

De andere man stapte uit de schaduw. Voldemort lachte en Lysa keek in diepe schok toe hoe de andere man meelachte terwijl ze zich over het dode lichaam van Harry bogen. De heer van het duister en zijn trouwste dienaar, Severus Sneep.

**En dat was het dan wel… Dacht ik zo… Lekker gemeen of niet (A) ach ja, revieuw maar gewoon :D**

**RYUZAKI!!!!! (L)**


	16. Hoofdstuk 15

**Gaaaahgh!!! Proefwerkweek in 2 daagjes TTTT EN IK HEB GEEN ZIN OM TE LEREN:S vandaar dat ik maar ffkes update ;) Ik bedoel: heb je eindelijk eens extra dagen vrij (woensdag en volgende week maandag) moet je BLOKKEN ARGH!!!! Ik word gillend gek! Maarja, ff terug naar het verhaal:  
****Trien:**** Harry… en Draco? Interessant XD ik heb wel n paar goeie fics gelezen, daar niet van hoor… maar als het verhaal niet interessant is doet het me niet zo veel ScorpiusxAlbus, kijk dat is nou een ship:P  
****CaptainSparrow-luv:**** Euhm… okey! Btw heb je Sweetney Todd (of hoe je het ook schrijft) al gezien??? Depp… #zwijmel#  
****Aquakim:**** Ney hoor je bent niet dom, maar hopelijk word het dit hst. beter… zo niet dan moet je maar op hst… 25 ofzo wachten want ik ben nog niet aan verdere uitleg toegekomen, da's niet leuk :( :P  
****CeliaLauna:**** Tjah… soms is zoiets nodig voor het plot #knipoog, knipoog#  
****Myrthe:**** Och… je moest eens weten wat er in het volgend hst gebeurt (6)  
Nouja, ik heb dit hst. nog eens doorgelezen en het bleek toch niet zo informatievol te zijn als ik had verwacht :S sorry! Maar er komt nog een uitleg, geniet voor nu nog maar even van jullie onwetendheid…  
x Anne**

Hoofdstuk 15

Lysa schoot overeind in bed en keek voor een fractie van een seconde in het gezicht van diezelfde man die ze net had zien lachen over het lichaam van haar dochter en haar man. Het enige verschil was dat deze een paar jaar jonger leek.

Maar zo snel als ze in zijn ogen keek boog ze ook al weer dubbel van de pijn, een stekende, bonkende pijn in haar onderbuik en langzaamaan begon ze zich weer te herinneren wat er was gebeurt.

Haar vader liep naar haar toe en legde een hand op haar schouder maar Lysa schudde hem af. Niet wetend wat ze moest doen met de beelden die ze net hadden gezien, waren ze echt geweest? Of was het gewoon een van haar rare dromen geweest, net als die van de bolhoed en had het niets betekend?

Toch had Lysa het rare gevoel dat er meer was, dat er iets diepers achter de droom zat en dat het niet een van haar gebruikelijke, maffe hersenspinsels was geweest.

Maar voor ze helemaal in haar gedachten op kon gaan hoorde ze een vrouw snel naar haar toe rennen en een fractie van een seconde later werd ze ruw neergedrukt.

"Niet recht op gaan zitten kind, je wond is niet genezen…" Wat de vrouw verder zei hoorde Lysa niet echt, de pijn in haar buik trok al haar aandacht. Ze verstond alleen nog net het einde van de zin: "…kan niet met magie omdat het een betoverd mes was."

"Maar het komt wel weer goed?" Drong haar vader aan.

De vrouw knikte: "Absoluut, als ze stil blijft liggen." Terwijl ze dat laatste zei wierp ze Lysa een boze blik toe.

Lysa boog schuldbewust haar hoofd en mompelde: "Sorry."

"Het is wel goed." Zuchtte de vrouw en ze liep weg.

Toen ze weg was draaide haar vader zich naar haar om: "Gaat het wel?"

Lysa haalde haar schouders op: "Jawel, zolang ik stil li-"

Ineens klonk er een gerommel bij de deur en drie Griffoendors stormden de kamer binnen, een meisje met een gigantische bos haar die meteen begon met het uitfoeteren van een jongen met rood haar en sproeten. En toen de derde jongen opkeek en grijnsde werd Lysa knalrood terwijl ze zich weer herinnerde wat er in haar droom gebeurt was.

Harry stootte zijn vrienden aan en liep naar het bed: "Hoe voel je je?"

"Alsof ik een mes in mijn buik heb gehad." Zei ze snel terwijl ze probeerde te verbergen dat ze rood was geworden. Harry grijnsde.

Maar Ron zuchtte: "Toen ik zei dat je Sneep kon vermoorden bedoelde ik je vader, niet jijzelf."

Lysa lachte, maar Ron kreeg een elleboog van allebei de kanten en merkte toen op dat Lysa's vader naast het bed zat. Sneep grijnsde hatelijk: "Subtiel als altijd, Wemel. Dat word dan- AUW!"

"AUW!"

**Dat was het dan weer… Ik moet aan het leren #snik, snik# red me aub en stuur ellenlange revieuws waar ik minstens 5 minuten mee bezig ben… Pleaaaaase??? **

**Ps. Kun je zien dat Ryuzaki is gestorven TTTT arme ik :'(**


	17. Hoofdstuk 16

**Nieuw update mensen, nog een dag examenweek te gaan… eigenlijk best jammer, nu moet ik weer langer naar school :( Ach ja, in ieder geval geen proefwerken meer! Voor nu. Btje ziekjes dus k ga niet veel lullen en daarbij moek nog Engels leren :S  
****CaptainSparrow-luv:**** Ja, proefwerken… alweer. De laatste keer voor mij was vlak na de herfstvakantie, en dan strax nog 2x :S En: RYUZAKI (****NIET ****ryuzati) Is alleen maar de meest geweldige, slimme en suikerverslaafde FBI agent ooit (Ik volg Death Note, probeer maar niet om me te begrijpen). Abooo chill die rap maaan! TTTT Laat maar.  
****Do:**** Tnx! Ik ben bijna klaar met VH moet waarschijnlijk nog iets van 3 of 4 A4… Dan issie alleen wel 15 pag. lang… miss moet ik hem maar in stukjes posten, ach zie wel.  
****Aquakim:**** Jup, dat heb je met de examenklas hè verdomde regeling ook. Veel succes (als je nog wat hebt.)  
****Love Fantasy:**** Dank je!  
****Trien:**** Leren? Pffft, leren is voor watjes #schopt snel boek onder bureau# Heb je echt nog geen SMxAP gelezen? Ik word er mee om de oren gesmeten… Ik zal wel op de verkeerde site's zitten :P Ja, dit hst. word vrolijk en FTW! Ik wil ook ff schrijven in de les (Al vertrouw ik mijn leraar literatuur niet, waarschijnlijk moeten we dan ff schrijven bij de donkere kamer van … euhm.. iemand, weet ik hoe dat boek heet!) … mijn leraren zijn achterlijk genoeg om niet op dit soort sites te kijken.  
Goh, kijk dat nou eens, toch nog veel gelult  
Veel plezier met lezen!  
x Anne**

Hoofdstuk 16

Lysa had zich voorover gebogen en haar vader op de arm geslagen, maar was haar wond vergeten en ging snel weer liggen.

Sneep keek haar met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan en Lysa zei quasi-verwaand: "Ik heb besloten… Als jij mijn vrienden met rust laat dan zal ik je vergeven."

Even leek haar vader te twijfelen, maar uiteindelijk knikte hij chagrijnig en Lysa grijnsde naar Harry, Ron en Hermelien.

Harry en Ron grijnsden breeduit en er hing een geamuseerd lachje om Hermeliens mond. Sneep daarentegen leek minder blij met Lysa's beslissing en maakte aanstalten om te vertrekken.

Maar Lysa trok hem naar beneden en drukte een kus op zijn wang: "Dank je, pap." Ze legde extra veel nadruk op het laatste woord en Lysa zou zweren dat zijn gezicht knalrood werd terwijl hij de deur uit beende.

Ron ging grijnzend aan haar voeteneind zitten: "Als ik had geweten dat je Sneep zo rood kon laten worden alleen door hem te zoenen had ik het al jaren geleden gedaan.

Harry en Lysa lachte maar Hermelien keek serieus: "Dat is niet grappig Ron. Lysa, je maakt misbruik van hem."

Fronsend keek Lysa Hermelien aan: "Waar heb je het over?"

"Zie je niet hoe graag hij wil dat je hem accepteert? En om dan zo misbruik van hem te maken."

Langzaam rees een schuldgevoel in Lysa's maag: "Maar… Ja, ik denk dat je gelijk hebt." En ze staarde naar haar schoot.

Toen ze een hand op haar schouder voelde keek ze op, Harry was op Sneep's stoel gaan zitten: "Hey, het maakt niet zo veel uit. Maak het gewoon later goed." Zei hij geruststellend.

Lysa knikte maar bleef een schuldgevoel houden.

"Je hebt wel een goede indruk gemaakt vandaag." Zei Ron met een grijns.

Geschrokken keek Lysa hem aan: "Wat? Hoezo?"

Lachend antwoordde Hermelien: "Iedereen heeft het over je."

"WAT?!" zei Lysa met een hogere stem.

"Kom op, je bent de dochter van Sneep en hij rende naar de ziekenboeg met jou bewusteloos in zijn armen terwijl er een mes uit je buik stak. En hij was de laatste die met je gezien werd. Mensen denken dat jullie gevochten hebben en hij je heeft neergestoken."

"Wat? Nee! Dat zou hij nooit doen! Ik ben uitgegleden en het mes lag op het bureau en… en… ik viel erop, geen steken… niet ruzie… gewoon vallen en… en…" Lysa begon te hyperventileren

"Rustig Lysa, haal even diep adem en kalmeer." Hermelien boog voorover en legde een hand op haar arm.

Lysa knikte: "Ja, rustig is goed."

"Inderdaad ja." De zuster kwam weer de kamer binnen benen: "Potter, Wemel en Griffel: vertrekken, Juffrouw Sneep moet rusten."

"Alstublieft madame Pleister?" Smeekte Ron, maar ze schudde resoluut haar hoofd en gebaarde naar de deur.

Kreunend liepen Hermelien en Ron naar de deur, Harry bleef nog even staan en toen madame Pleister de andere kant op keek drukte hij snel een zoen op Lysa's wang. Daarna liep hij snel naar de deur en voor hij hem achter zich sloot knipoogde hij nog een keer samenzweerderig naar Lysa wiens hoofd de kleur van een brandweerwagen hadden gekregen.

Madame Pleister glimlachte en wees naar het nachtkastje: "Volgens mij heb je een bewonderaar…"

En terwijl ze wegliep pakte Lysa het kaartje en deed hem open:

_Lieve Lysa,_

_Nogal balen hè, in de ziekenboeg op je eerste dag. Maar madame Pleister lapt je zeker weten snel weer op. Als je weer beter bent neem ik je een keer mee uit vliegen over het terrein, als goedmakertje voor dat we niet gewandeld hebben._

_Word snel beter, Harry._

Grijnzend las Lysa de kaart over en over, Lieve Lysa? En vliegen met Harry, haar dag was weer helemaal goed!

Voorzichtig raakte ze de wang aan die Harry had gekust, die zou ze dus nooit meer wassen.

**Squee! Lysa and Harry sitting in a tree… :P Naja, tot mn volgende update #gaat weer Heroes seizoen twee kijken# o0 Clair! NIET JE TEEN AFKNIPPEN… IEUW! X(**


	18. Hoofdstuk 17

**Hey mensen! Ik ben diep in jullie teleurgesteld… MAAR EEN REVIEUW?! #rent hysterisch rondjes# Wat is er mis gegaan? Was het mijn fout? Het was mijn fout hè? Zeg me wat ik fout heb gedaan? #Gaat in een hoekje hysterisch zitten snikken#  
Een uurtje of twee later…  
Oké, ik ben er weer #Haalt luidruchtig neus op# Nouja, dan maar een dikke knuf en bedankt voor mijn revieuwer:  
Tromgeroffel: ****Trien!**** FTW?! Computerverbod? Geez, dat doen mijn ouders nu ook altijd :S Maaruh wees maar gerust, sneep begint niet op een pa te lijken… zul je het volgend hst. wel zien KOEKJES VOOR JOU!!!! #Bied enorme koekjestrommel aan met elk soort koekjes dat ze bij de Appie kon krijgen#  
x Anne**

Hoofdstuk 17

"ALSTUBLIEFT, ALSTUBLIEFT, ALSTUBLIEEEEEFT??? Het is mijn eerste week, ik kan toch niets missen?" Lysa zette haar beste smekende gezicht op en ging op haar knieën voor madame Pleister zitten, wat nog aardig pijn deed gezien haar wond nog niet geheeld was. Maar ze moest en zou naar de les gaan om Harry te bedanken voor de kaart.

Zuchtend gaf madame Pleister toe: "Als je rustig aan doet en beloofd aan het eind van de dag nog even te komen zodat ik je kan nakijken."

"YESsssss!" Lysa sprong omhoog maar kromp meteen weer ineen: "Auw!"

Met nog een zucht zette ze haar armen in haar zij: "Als ik vanmiddag ook maar iets verslechtering zie blijf je de komende week nog hier, begrepen?"

Snel knikte Lysa: "Yes miss!" En ze saluteerde.

Glimlachend zei madame Pleister: "Op de plaats rust, en ga je maar aankleden." Toen draaide ze zich om en liep haar kantoor in terwijl Lysa naar de badkamer ging om zich om te kleden.

Voorzichtig deed ze haar ziekenhuispyjama uit en keek naar het verband om haar buik, even moest ze lachen: Dit was zo typisch iets voor haar, meteen op de eerste lesdag zichzelf voor schut zetten.

En net zo voorzichtig trok ze haar trui aan, en daarna haar jeans. Daarover deed ze haar schoolgewaad en liep de badkamer uit. Madame Pleister wachtte in de zaal op haar en gaf haar haar tas en een uitleg hoe ze bij de grote zaal moest komen: "En denk eraan…"

"Wees voorzichtig." Maakte Lysa haar zin af.

Ze knikte: "Dan zie ik je vanmiddag."

Lysa knikte terug: "Bedankt." En toen liep ze de gang op, op weg naar de grote zaal voor ontbijt.

Maar nog voor ze de grote zaal in kon lopen zwermde er een groep leerlingen om haar heen: "Is het waar dat je Sneeps dochter bent? Hebben jullie ruzie gehad? Heeft hij je echt neergestoken? Was de ruzie over Harry Potter? Klopt het dat Sneep je moeder heeft gedumpt voor een glamorgana die hem daarna dumpte? Heeft je moeder toen een relatie gekregen met de leadzanger van de Witte Wieven? Was je moeder echt de uitvindster van de kakkerlak crunchies?"

Die laatste vragen waren zo achterlijk dat Lysa begon te giechelen.

En ineens stond er aan beide kanten iemand naast haar, Lysa keek op en zag Fred en George naar haar grijnzen. Ze grijnsde terug.

Fred fluisterde: "Alsjeblieft zeg dat Sneep je heeft neergestoken, dan hebben ze eindelijk een geldige reden om hem te onslaan."

Lysa glimlachte maar schudde haar hoofd: "Nee, ik ben uitgegleden en op een mes gevallen. Sorry."

Fred vloekte en George vroeg teleurgesteld: "Dus jullie hebben ook geen ruzie gehad?"

Fronsend haalde Lysa haar schouders op: "Jawel hoor, maar niet gisteren."

"Damn it! Dus niets is waar?"

Lysa lachte en schudde haar hoofd: "Alleen dat Sneep mijn vader is."

De groep om haar heen kreunde en verspreidde zich weer.

"Sneep, klopt het dat je met Potje hebt gezoend? Ik had niet verwacht dat je zo diep zou zinken. Ik dacht dat je een ware dochter na je vader zou zijn en zou weten wat goed voor je is, jammer genoeg ben je gewoon een ordinaire slet." Zei een luie, bekakte stem achter haar.

**Dat was het dan! Moet ik nu echt gaan smeken om revieuws :'( PLEASE LIEVE MENSEN: REVIEUW!!!!  
ps. Voor de mensen die geïnteresseerd zijn heb ik een korte samenvatting van Double trouble op mijn account gezet… ik heb nog beta-readers nodig dus als er vrijwilligers zijn GRAAG!**


	19. Hoofdstuk 18

**Heyloo mensen, ben ziek en verveel me te pletter dus heb ik maar besloten up te daten. En daarbij vond ik het jammer jullie dit hst. nog langer te onthouden. Nog ff bedankt aan:  
****aquakim:**** Dankjewel, blij dat er nog iemand revieuwd!  
****Trien:**** Geen e-mail? Hoezo? Goh, da's raar! Maaruh, misschien wel, misschien niet… ach wth, het is Draco ja. Ennuh, sorry maar de hst. worden waarschijnlijk niet veel langer. Omdat dit begonnen is als wedstrijd zijn de hst. allemaal maar ongeveer 1 kantje word… ik betrap mezelf er wel eens op dat mijn commentaar langer is dan het hst. zelf :$  
Naja, veel plezier met lezen!  
x Anne**

Hoofdstuk 18

Lysa stopte met lachen en draaide zich om, daar stond de blonde jongen uit de trein weer. Ze had echt zin om hem de slaan of grondig te vervloeken.

Maar voor ze ook maar haar toverstok kon trekken werd Malfidus naar achter geblazen.

Toen Lysa omkeek zag ze Harry, toverstok getrokken gezicht op onweer. Fred en George snelden naar hem toe en hielden hem vast voor hij de blonde jongen weer kon vervloeken: "Harry, kalmeer toch. Malfidus is het niet waard."

Maar Harry luisterde niet: "Laat… Me… LOS! Hij heeft het recht niet haar een slet te noemen."

"Wat is hier aan de hand?" Vroeg een koele stem achter Lysa.

Haar vader liep naar de jongens toe: "Potter, heb je nog niet geleerd niet te vechten op de gangen? 10 punten van Griffoendor en de hele week na-"

"Nee! Wacht!" Lysa sprong letterlijk tussen haar vader en Harry: "Hij verdedigde me, Malfidus…"

"Het maakt me niet uit juffrouw Sneep, meneer Potter weet donders goed dat hij niet mag vechten op de gangen. Dat is hem al vaak genoeg verteld."

"Maar…"

"Geen gemaar, hij moet de hele week nablijven. Einde verhaal." En toen draaide haar vader zich om en liep weg.

Lysa verbaasde zich over het feit dat iemand zo kortzichtig was. Maar daar was het nu niet het moment voor: "MALFIDUS NOEMDE MIJ EEN SLET!"

Sneep bevroor ter plekke, Malfidus werd lijkbleek en Harry kalmeerde eindelijk. De rest van de studenten draaiden zich om en keken geïnteresseerd toe, wachtend tot vader en dochter het gevecht aangingen.

Lysa bereidde zich voor op alle mogelijke reacties van haar vader, woedde, schok, ze hield zelfs rekening met blijdschap hoewel dat nogal twijfelachtig was.

Maar wat ze niet had verwacht gebeurde, haar vader zwaaide achteloos met zijn hand: "Vijf punten van Zwadderich voor ongepast taalgebruik." En liep zonder zich om te draaien verder.

De bel ging en alle omstanders dropen een voor een af, Malfidus pakte zijn tas en beende weg. Fred en George lieten langzaam Harry los en hij liep voorzichtig naar Lysa heen die als bevroren naar de plek keek waar haar vader stil was blijven staan.

Ze was compleet geshockeerd: Hoe kon iemand zo ongeïnteresseerd, onbeleefd en onbeschoft zijn?

**Ik hoop dat de revieuwalert het wel doet deze keer en dat ik meer revieuwtjes krijg deze keer (Puppyoogjes)**


	20. Hoofdstuk 19

**Heeey!!! Eindelijk vakantie! Laten we dat maar vieren met een nieuw hst. Ik hoop dat jullie deze leuk vinden, het is n beetje gekeuvel etc. gewoon het normale leven, ik vond dat het dat wel kon gebruiken :D Naja, bedankt aan:  
****CaptainSparrow-luv:**** Snel genoeg???  
****Love Fantasy:**** Haha! Privileges? Laten we een normaal fatsoen proberen? Elke andere leraar had Malfidus laten nablijven en een flink aantal punten van Zwadderich afgetrokken ;)  
****aquakim:**** Dit dus:  
Veel plezier met lezen!!!  
x Anne**

Hoofdstuk 19

Lysa merkte maar half hoe Harry haar naar de les bracht, haar op een stoel neerzette en naast haar ging zitten. Of dat hij nadat hij met zijn hand voor haar gezicht langs was geweest of vlak voor haar gezicht met zijn vingers knipte of hoe hij het uiteindelijk opgaf en zich concentreerde op de les.

Ze staarde maar wat voor zich uit, helemaal verdoofd. Dit was dus waar Harry het in de trein over had gehad. En haar moeder haar voor had gewaarschuwd. Ze dacht dat het erg was toen hij boos was, maar dit ongeïnteresseerde was nog tien keer erger. Het leek wel of hij het helemaal niet erg had gevonden.

Iemand klapte in zijn handen vlak voor haar gezicht, ze knipperde met haar ogen en trok haar hoofd terug. Harry glimlachte: "Gelukkig, je bent uit je coma ontwaakt."

Lysa keek om zich heen: "Waar ben ik?"

Ron lachte: "Dat heb ik nou ook altijd na geschiedenis van toverkunst."

Maar Hermelien gaf hem een por in zijn ribben en keek Lysa bezorgd aan: "Gaat het? Je was helemaal van de wereld, heb je helemaal niet meegekregen dat we je naar geschiedenis van toverkunst hebben gebracht?"

Even dacht Lysa na maar toen schudde ze fronsend haar hoofd: "Nee." Toen schrok ze: "Heb ik de hele les gemist?!"

Harry knikte: "Ja."

En Ron mompelde er achteraan: "Niet dat er iets belangrijks werd gezegd." Wat hem een boze blik van Hermelien opleverde.

"Heeft de leraar het niet gemerkt dan?" vroeg Lysa hysterisch.

"Kist?" Lachte Ron. "Die merkt niets, en daarbij lag bijna de hele klas in coma dus je viel niet echt op."

Lysa zuchtte: "Echt?"

"Echt." Knikte Ron. "Maar nu moeten we opschieten anders komen we te laat bij transfiguratie."

Lysa knikte ook en volgde het drietal naar hun volgende les waar tot haar grote schrik professor Anderling op hen stond te wachten. Toen ze te laat de klas inliepen keek ze boos: "Dus jullie hebben ook besloten op te komen dagen, prettig." En ze gebaarde ze te gaan zitten.

Lysa ging naast Ron zitten, met Harry aan het tafeltje naast haar samen met Hermelien. Ze zaten helemaal vooraan wat Lysa niet zo prettig vond gezien professor Anderling haar de kriebels gaf.

Tot Lysa's grote opluchting moesten ze een schildpad in een theepot veranderen, iets wat ze al een tijdje onder de knie had. Toen ze meteen bij de eerste keer een perfecte theepot maakte kwam Anderling naar haar toe. Ze glimlachte, complimenteerde haar en vroeg of ze misschien iets moeilijkers wilde oefenen.

Lysa stemde in en professor Anderling legde haar uit hoe ze de motieven op de theepot kon bepalen. En binnen de kortste keren had Lysa allerlei soorten theepotten voor haar staan, lange tuit met bloemetjes, korte tuit met strepen en zelfs eentje met tijgerprint.

Ron naast haar keek jaloers naar alle theepotten, toen Lysa keek probeerde hij het te verbergen maar Lysa had het gezien en bood aan hem te helpen. Eerst werkte hij een beetje tegen maar aan het eind van het uur had hij een echte theepot op zijn bureau staan.

Trots keek hij naar zijn prestatie, en toen Anderling hem complimenteerde met zijn goede werk leek hij radioactief, zo straalde hij.

Aan het eind van de les terwijl Ron aan Hermelien vertelde hoe het zo 'in een keer' lukte wenkte professor Anderling Lysa en fluisterde: "Dankjewel dat je Ronald Wemel hebt geholpen, hij is niet zo goed in transfiguratie alleen geeft hij het niet graag toe. Zou je hem vaker willen helpen?"

Lysa glimlachte: "Natuurlijk."

Anderling glimlachte terug: "Ik ben blij dat je naast hem zit, juffrouw Sneep."

En terwijl Lysa achter Harry, Ron en Hermelien aan liep naar de grote zaal voor de pauze realiseerde ze zich dat ze professor Anderling verkeerd had ingeschat… heel verkeerd.

**Dit was het dan! Ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vonden! Laat wat horuuh :P**


	21. Hoofdstuk 20

**Nee, ik ben NIET dood… gzd! Maar ik ben wel druk: examenjaar etc etc :S Ach ja, ik ben toch bijna klaar. Nog maar 5 weekjes en dan zijn er centraal examens (NERVEUS D: !!) Naja, ik zal jullie niet langer vervelen met mijn gebazel… alhoewel, nog ff bedankjes  
****Trien:**** Sweeney als in Sweeney Todd :O:O:O:O OMG! Daar wou ik zooooo graag heen! Johnny Depp #zucht#  
****CaptainSparrow-luv:**** Heb je het dan nog niet gehoord?? Ze hebben de wereld al over genomen: Bush heeft theezakjes in zn hoofd ' En als je Amerika hebt…  
****Cicillia:**** Whoops! :S Btje lang geduurd…  
Veel plezier met dit uiterst "interessante" hoofdstuk, ach jullie merken wel wat ik bedoel…  
x Anne**

Hoofdstuk 20

Zuchtend legde Lysa haar kin op tafel en staarde in de mistige kristallen bol, ze was nooit echt goed geweest in waarzeggerij maar had het gekozen voor een beetje rust in haar vakkenpakket.

Door de witte rook die in de bol kringelde zag ze hoe Harry aan de andere kant naar haar glimlachte en ze glimlachte terug. Ze wist niet wat ze in de bol moest zien, maar wat ze nu zag beviel haar prima.

Er ging een schokje door de bol en Lysa schoot omhoog zonder haar ogen van de bol af te halen.

Toen begon plotseling de rook donkerder en dichter te worden, eerst lichtgrijs, daarna donkergrijs en tenslotte gitzwart. In de dikke walmen zwarte rook die nu door de bol zweefde begon zich langzaam een beeld te vormen.

Lysa zag een vrouw op de grond liggen, lang zwart haar lag om haar gezicht heen, en met een schok besefte ze dat ze dit al eerder had gezien. Dit was wat in haar droom was gebeurt.

Voor haar ogen speelde zich exact hetzelfde af als in haar droom, eerst werd Harry gedood, toen het oudste zusje, daarna verlamde Lysa Voldemort en nam het jongste meisje mee naar buiten.

Langzaam gingen ze dichter naar het dode lichaam van Harry en toen kwamen Sneep en Voldemort in beeld die lachten over zijn lijk.

Met een bonk viel Lysa achteruit op de grond, maar dat was niet het enigste dat ze hoorde, aan de ander kant van de tafel klonk ook gestommel. Zwamdrift, de lerares die eruit zag als een gigantisch insect, kwam naar hun toegesneld: "Wat zagen jullie, jullie hebben duidelijk iets gezien."

Lysa kreunde en kwam overeind: "Niets, ik schrok gewoon."

Zwamdrift keek haar ongelovend aan maar draaide zich toen naar iemand aan de andere kant van de tafel: "En jij jongen, heb jij iets gezien?"

Daar, aan de andere kant van de tafel op de grond, lag Harry. Zijn gezicht was spierwit en met wijd opengesperde ogen keek hij Lysa aan. Hij leek de vraag van Professor Zwamdrift niet eens gehoord te hebben. Lysa schudde nauwelijks merkbaar haar hoofd en Harry leek weer een beetje bij te komen. Hij stond ook op en klopte zijn kleren af: "Ik heb een beetje te weinig gegeten denk ik. Oh, en er zit een barst in uw bol."

Voor Zwamdrift nog meer kon zeggen ging de bel, Harry pakte als eerste zijn tas, greep Lysa bij de arm en ging de ladder af.

Even later toen ze samen door de gangen liepen keek Harry haar zijdelings aan, Lysa wist wel wat hij wou zeggen maar begon er zelf niet over, liever niet. Ze hees haar tas, die ze nog net had kunnen meegraaien, iets hoger op haar schouder en deed of ze niet zag dat hij haar aankeek.

Zo liepen ze zwijgend door, tot plotseling een meisje de hoek om kwam rennen. Ze had stijl donkerblond haar tot op haar middel en leek totaal verschrikt. Toen ze Harry en Lysa zag stond ze plots stil en probeerde te doen alsof er niets aan de hand was, maar ze stond te hijgen en haar voorhoofd was bezweet.

Haar uniform was gekreukt en ze probeerde het glad te strijken, Lysa liep naar haar toe: "Hey, gaat het wel?"

"Ja tuurlijk, waarom zou het niet gaan?" Zei het meisje weinig overtuigend.

Lysa zuchtte: "Als er iets is moet je het gewoon zeggen." Toen stak ze haar hand uit: "Ik ben Lysa Sneep by the way, en dat is Harry Potter" Lysa gebaarde over haar schouder naar Harry.

Het meisje pakte haar hand aan: "Ik ben Dominique Maackaij, maar iedereen noemt me Do." En ze knikte naar Harry die terug knikte.

Lysa knikte: "Oké, Do, in welk jaar zit je?"

Even keek ze schichtig om zich heen: "Ik zit in het vierde jaar."

Snel keek Lysa over haar schouder in de richting waar Do ook had gekeken en zag nog net hoe Malfidus de hoek om liep, ze boog zich voorover en fluisterde: "Heb je ruzie met Malfidus?"

Do schrok en schudde haar hoofd maar Lysa drong aan: "Want dan hebben we een gezamenlijke vijand, hij noemde mij een slet vanochtend."

Even leek Do nog te twijfelen, maar toen knikte ze: "Ja, hij pest me al sinds mijn tweede jaar…"

**Nou? Wat vonden jullie? Eerste gastrol er al in verwerkt(de rest komt in hst. 23) En wees maar gerust, Lys neemt nog wel wraak… ooit.  
Alvast een waarschuwing voor de volgende keer: Zet een teiltje bij je computer, hij zou wel eens tranen kunnen gaan lekken… **


	22. Hoofdstuk 21

Woah

**Woah!! Ik word geeeeeek!! Over 10 dagen hebben we stunt (eindexamenstunt, leerlingen nemen leraren in de maling tijdens de dag en organiseren groot feest etc etc.) en ik was stom genoeg om me in te schrijven voor de aankleedcommisie… Net of ik het niet al druk genoeg had WAT DACHT IK!? Ach ja, het is ook ontzettend gezellig dus ik mag niet klagen… maar toch :P  
Okey, dat was mijn gebabbel over allerlei nutteloze dingen waar jullie niet aan hebben. Nu naar het verhaal dat is deze keer nogal… Emo? Naja, niet zo erg als het volgende hoofdstuk zal zijn maar toch… Grrr… Ach, jullie merken het zelf wel. Nog ff bedankjes:  
****Trien:**** #snik, snik# Waarom zou ik überhaupt updaten?! Ik ben ontzettend druk met mijn eindexamen en dan háten mijn revieuwers me ook nog #gaat in een hoekje zitten huilen# (en ik heb ook alle ST liedjes op mn iPod staan en ik ben heeeeeelemaal weg van 'A little priest')  
****Hermelien2607:**** 0,0 SHIT! Stomweg vergeten!! Damn! :B Ik ben echt blont. Naja, als ik tijd heb beloof ik te schrijven… Sorry?  
****Cicillia:**** #Kijkt naar emmer en schud triest haar hoofd# Dies niet groot genoeg… Voor dit en het volgende… :P  
****CaptainSparrow-luv:**** Dankje En glazenbollen zijn idd raar, alleen niet zo raar als lampjes… Die zijn gewoonweg eng O.O  
In ieder geval veel plezier met dit hst. en ik zal proberen zsm verder te schrijven  
x Anne  
**

Hoofdstuk 21

"Juffrouw Sneep?"

"Huh?" Lysa keek op naar madame Pleister die haar verband verving, ze was in gedachten verzonken: er moest toch iets zijn waarmee ze het Malfidus betaald kon zetten?

"Ik vroeg of u nog ergens last van had."

Lysa glimlachte: "Ney hoor." Maar in gedachten voegde ze er aan toe: 'behalve van Malfidus dan'.

Madame Pleister ging verder: "Nou, het ziet er aardig goed uit… al heb ik gehoord dat u achteruit bent gevallen tijdens waarzeggerij, kwam dat door duizeligheid?"

Lysa schrok: "Nee, euhm… de les was zo saai dat ik bijna in slaap gevallen was en toen schrok ik wakker."

Ze probeerde er zo onschuldig mogelijk uit te zien en madame Pleister knikte glimlachend: "Ik begrijp het."

"Nou, het ziet er prima uit. Voor mijn part mag je gaan, maar je moet morgen voor de lessen nog wel even langskomen. Dan moet het verband weer vervangen worden."

"Oké, is goed." Knikte Lysa.

Toen ze de ziekenzaal uitliep greep iemand haar hand en trok haar een lokaal binnen. Lysa slaakte een gilletje en drukte met haar vrije hand tegen haar buik.

"Oh! Sorry Lysa gaat het?"

Lysa keek omhoog en zag Harry's ogen bezorgd vanachter zijn bril in de hare staren: "Waarom deed je dat?"

Hij zuchtte diep: "Nu wil ik het weten, wat was dat met waarzeggerij."

Lysa zuchtte ook: "Ik weet het niet. Ik heb het gisteren ook gedroomd, vlak na…" en ze gebaarde naar haar buik.

"Denk je dat we gewoon jou droom zagen? Of was het deze keer anders?"

Daar had Lysa nog niet aan gedacht: "Maar het leek zo echt, niet?"

Harry knikte stilletjes en ging op een bureau zitten: "Denk je dat… dat echt gebeurt? Ik bedoel… Voldemort en… Sneep en… en… ons?"

Dat laatste was niet meer dan een fluister maar Lysa hoorde het duidelijk. Ze ging naast hem zitten en fluisterde tegen haar knieën: "Ik weet het niet."

Toen liet ze haar hoofd in haar handen zakken: "Ik weet helemaal niets meer."

Ze voelde hoe Harry voorzichtig een hand op haar schouder legde maar bewoog zich niet, bang dat Harry de tranen die alweer over haar wangen stroomden zou zien.

Maar Harry was al van het bureau gegleden en tilde haar gezicht bij haar kin op: "Je moet je niet zo laten kisten. En als dat droom-geval waar is dan is er in ieder geval iets goeds aan."

Lysa snoof: "Wat dan?"

"Jij en het jongste meisje kwamen weg." Harry streek een traan weg.

"Maar jij en het oudste meisje stierven… door mijn vader." En weer rolde er een traan over haar wang.

Zachtjes trok Harry Lysa naar zich toe, ze liet haar hoofd zachtjes tegen zijn schouder vallen en begon te snikken alsof haar leven ervan af hing. Hoe hard ze ook probeerde ze kon niet stoppen en Harry zat daar maar gewoon en hield haar vast.

**Nou? Teveel? Zo ja dan zou ik me maar voorbereiden… Je merkt het wel (6)**


	23. Hoofdstuk 22

Alooooha

**Alooooha! Weer een nieuw hoofdstuk! Geen zin om forever te lullen dus maar over op de zaak:  
****Trien:**** Als je dat al erg vond… w8 maar af  
****Do:**** Euhm… dat heet verhaallijn :P Je komt nog wel weer terug hoor, weer maar niet ongerust!  
****Doenderlover:**** Dat gaat waarschijnlijk nog wel ffkes duren… maar ik kan ook niet w88 :P  
Veel plezier met lezen!  
x Anne**

Hoofdstuk 22

Zo zaten ze een tijdlang op de vloer van het lege lokaal. Lysa zachtjes snikkend en Harry doodstil met zijn armen om haar heen. Met een dikke stem zei ze: "Nu denk je zeker dat ik het grootste watje ooit ben?"

Ze hoorde hoe Harry uitademde, er klonk zachtjes een lach door: "Nee hoor, dat denk ik helemaal niet. Ik dacht alleen maar dat we zulke mooie dochters hadden."

Lysa lachte wrang, het klonk hard tegen de stenen muren van het lokaal: "Tegen de tijd dat mijn vader en Voldemort met ons klaar zijn, zijn het mooie lijken."

Harry drukte haar steviger tegen zich aan: "Je moet niet zo denken."

En zachtjes begon Lysa weer te snikken: "Ik wil niet dat ze doodgaan." Zachtjes wiegde Harry haar heen en weer.

Toen ze eindelijk gestopt was met snikken liet Lysa langzaam Harry's gewaad tussen haar vingers door glijden tot haar handen op haar schoot vielen, maar hij liet haar niet los.

Met zijn hoofd bij haar oor fluisterde hij: "We vinden wel een manier… het moet gewoon."

Toen liet hij langzaam zijn armen ook zakken en ging iets verzitten zodat ze elkaar aan konden kijken. Lysa zag een op zijn wang en streek hem voorzichtig weg en glimlachte: "Al moeten we ieder persoon op aardbol vermoorden om het te doen."

Harry lachte en zei toen serieus: "Ben je echt bereid dat te doen."

"Ik weet het niet." Zei Lysa schouderophalend. "Voor mijn familie wel."

Zijn gezichtsuitdrukking werd harder en hij zuchtte: "Dus ook voor Sneep."

Ze fronsde: "Hmm… familie zoals ik het zie bestaat niet uit bloedverbanden, familie vind ik de mensen die om je geven en waar jij om geeft, mensen waar je bereid bent alles voor te doen. Onvoorwaardelijk."

Harry streek een lok haar uit haar ogen en keek haar glimlachend aan: "Dacht ik net dat ik je een beetje doorhad en nou kom je met zo'n diepzinnig antwoord, wat moet ik toch met jou?"

Lysa haalde haar schouders op: "Dat ligt eraan."

"Waaraan?" vroeg Harry fronsend.

Grijnzend zei ze: "Of je zin hebt om te vliegen?"

**Owkey… dat was het dan voor deze keer, volgende keer meer gastrollen… ach, jullie merken het vanzelf wel. REVIEW!! **


	24. Hoofdstuk 23

**Heyhey!! Nog even n update voor mn examens beginnen… ugh, nog maar 4 daagjes, spannenenenenend!! Naja, het kan nog zijn dat ik hst. 24 ook nog post… DavyJones-vloek!! Ach ja, in dit hst. maken we kennis met de laatste 3 gastrollen… jullie weten wie jullie zijn ;)  
****Cicillia:**** Neuh, de emmer zal niet meer nodig zijn… oordopjes is miss een idtje, als je vliegt is de wind nogal hard he :P  
****Doenderlover:**** En dat durf je nog te zeggen nadat ze twee hst. lang haar ogen eruit heeft gehuild?? :P  
Voor het geval ik hst. 24 toch niet besluit up te daten tot over twee weken, anders horen jullie nog wel van me!!  
x Anne**

Hoofdstuk 23

Niet veel later zat Lysa achterop Harry's bezem: "WIL JE DE SPATSKI SCHEINBEWEGING ZIEN?" riep hij naar achteren en zette meteen een duikvlucht in.

"NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Lysa gilde haar longen uit haar lijf. Dit was nu al de derde keer dat hij zonder waarschuwing een duikvlucht inzette, waarom had ze dit ook al weer voorgesteld?

Ze voelde hoe Harry's borst, waar ze haar armen stevig omheen hield geklemd, trilde… Hij was aan het lachen.

Net boven de grond trok hij zijn bezem op en ze vlogen cirkelend weer omhoog. Nog hoger dan daarvoor. Ze moest toegeven dat ze snapte waarom Harry graag op zijn bezem zat: Het uitzicht hierboven was werkelijk adembenemend. Ze kon aan de ene kant over de bergen heenkijken en aan de andere kant kon ze Zweinsveld zien liggen.

Ze zag een paar leerlingen bij het meer zitten, genietend van de laatste zonnestralen van de dag. Langzaam vloog Harry dichter naar het meer toe.

Plots zag Lysa hoe twee van de meisjes in het water sprongen. Ze kneep haar ogen samen… waren ze nu? Nee, in het ijskoude meer? De twee meisje waren bezig met waterballet.

DAT ZIJN DE VRIENDINNEN VAN FRED, GEORGE EN LEO!" riep Harry naar achteren: "DIE BLONDE IN HET WATER IS CELIA, DE VRIENDIN VAN GEORGE EN DIE ANDERE IS FREE, FRED'S VRIENDIN. DIE AAN DE KANT IS SAM ZIJ GAAT UIT MET LEO!"

Het meisje aan de kant, Sam, begon te gillen en sprong achteruit terwijl Celia en Free haar nat sputterden vanuit het water. Het duurde echter niet lang voor Sam haar toverstok had gepakt en haar vriendinnen onder een waterval bedolven werden.

Toen de waterval eindelijk stopten kwamen ze proestend naar boven. Celia en Free bewogen plotseling naar voren, grepen Sam bij haar gewaad en trok haar voorover het meer in.

Lysa lachte en voelde dat Harry hetzelfde deed. Plots maakte hij een scherpe bocht waardoor Lysa bijna van de bezem afviel: "HARRY!"

Weer voelde ze hem lachen voor hij antwoordde: "SORRY! MAAR WE MOETEN WEER TERUG, DE ZON GAAT ZO ONDER!"

Voorzichtig draaide Lysa zich om en zag een prachtige zonsondergang boven de bergen die zich eindeloos leken uit te strekken. Ze zuchtte en vleide zicht dichter tegen Harry aan.

Harry riep naar achter: "WAT IS ER? VOEL JE JE NIET LEKKER?"

Lysa werd knalrood en was maar wat blij dat Harry haar niet zag, zij had namelijk verstaan: "IK VIND JE LEKKER."

Toen ze weer op de grond stonden was Lysa nog steeds knalrood, Harry legde een hand op haar voorhoofd: "Weet je zeker dat je je goed voelt."

Lysa die zich realiseerde dat hij had gevraagd of ze zich wel lekker voelde en niet dat ze lekker was werd alleen nog maar roder: "Ja hoor, p-prima." Stotterde ze met een halve glimlach.

Lysa rilde en Harry sloeg een arm om haar heen terwijl hij haar naar binnen begeleidde, met zijn bezem over zijn schouder.

**Nou? Wat vonden jullie? Laat wat horen!!**


	25. Hoofdstuk 24

**#zucht# Heb ik al gezegt dat ik de examens HAAAT!! Het enige wat ik nog doe is leren, slapen, leren, eten, leren, examens maken en.. oh ja, leren!! ARRRGH!! Dus heb ik ff een welverdiende pauze genomen om dit te posten. En dan op naar mn examen natuurkunde :'( Naja, ik ben in ieder geval halverwege :)  
****Trien:**** OH NEE!! BEN IK JE ECHT VERGETEN?? #checkt lijst# OH NEE!! SORRY!! Ik had het helemaal niet gezien : Euhm… dat van ik vind je lekker is n vriendin van mij gebeurt, ik heb toen zo hard gelachen, dus dat moest in het verhaal Oh en TWILIIIIGHT!! Jeeeey!! Ik heb net nieuwe maan binnen gekregen en probeer elke avond tussen het leren door n hoofdstukje te lezen… (L)  
****Free:**** Daar moet je Celia voor bedanken die heeft me geholpen en daarbij heb ik ut toch beloofd ;)  
****Cicillia:**** Hmm… Als ik een plekje voor je heb mag je dr ook in k?? :D  
****The Writing Quill:**** Naja, ik had Free en Celia al met Fred 'n George gekoppeld en toen vond ik dat jij Leo mocht hebben (heb je in ieder geval een geweldige plek bij zwerkbal ;))  
Veel plezier ermee… Het zal de laatste zijn tm in ieder geval dinsdag, dan is mn marteling voorbij :S  
x Anne**

Hoofdstuk 24

Maar net toen Harry de deur open wou doen vloog deze al open en stormde Do naar buiten. Ze knalde hard tegen Lysa die op de grond viel met Do bovenop haar.

Kreunend kwam Lysa half overeind, ze kon niet verder omhoog komen omdat Do op haar lag. Toen ze dat door kreeg stond ze snel op en begon haar verontschuldigingen aan te bieden.

Lysa stond op en klopte het zand van haar gewaad: "Maakt niet uit, het moet toch in de was." Zei ze met een glimlach.

Toen viel haar oog op wat achter Do was en haar gezicht verstrakte, in de deuropening stond Malfidus. Lysa zag dat Harry zijn toverstok getrokken had en trok de hare ook.

Malfidus' lijfwachten knakten met hun knokkels en Lysa snoof: "Jullie begrijpen toch wel dat voor jullie überhaupt ook maar een stap in mijn richting hebben gezet jullie al 12 tentakels en een tweede paar ogen hebben?"

Vanuit haar ooghoeken zag ze hoe Do ook haar staf trok en Malfidus lachte schamper naar haar: "Wat wou je daar mee doen? Me een oog uitsteken?"

Plots vloog hij zo'n vijf meter naar achter en landde midden in de hal op zijn rug. Lysa zag de twee trollen een stapje naar achteren zetten, twijfelend of ze haar moesten aanvallen of achter Malfidus aan moesten.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Iedereen keek naar Malfidus, die nu rechtop zat. Er was een grote, paarse tentakel midden uit zijn voorhoofd gegroeit.

Harry, Do en Lysa proesten het uit. Sam, Celia en Free die Malfidus geschreeuw waarschijnlijk hadden gehoord kwamen aangerend. Toen ze Malfidus met zijn tentakel zagen zitten begonnen ze spontaan te giechelen.

Free saluteerde: "Aye, aye, capn' Davy." Waarna ze alle zes alleen maar harder begonnen te lachen.

Malfidus gilde weer, er was ene tweede tentakel uit zijn gezicht gegroeid. Deze was knaloranje. Zijn kornuiten renden naar hem toe en hielpen hem overeind waarna ze alle drie wegrenden.

Toen ze van het lachen waren bekomen vroeg Harry aan Lysa: "Hoe deed je dat?"

Ze haalde haar schouders op: "Trucje dat ik van mijn oude spreuken en bezweringen leraar heb geleerd, de DavyJones-vloek. Hij zal tentakels in alle kleuren van de regenboog blijven groeien tot zijn hele gezicht vol zit, dan zullen ze vanzelf verdwijnen. Onschuldig maar toch ontzettend grappig."

Free en Celia sloegen schijnheilig een arm om Lysa's schouders: "Je zou het toch niet erg vinden om ons die spreuk ook te leren? Voor als Malfidus weer lastig doet, savvy?"

Met een grijns schudde Lysa hun armen van haar schouders en draaide zich om naar de twee, nog steeds druipende, meiden: "En als ik dat zou doen zou hij dan twee keer per week in de ziekenzaal belanden met tentakels uit zijn gezicht?" vroeg ze met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen.

Free en Celia keken elkaar aan, toen zei Celia: "Dat is toch het minste wat we kunnen doen."

Lysa grijnsde en gebaarde dat Sam, Do en Harry dichterbij moesten komen: "Jullie begrijpen toch wel dat ík jullie dit niet geleerd heb hè?"

Alle vijf knikten en Lysa legde ze uit hoe ze de DavyJones-vloek moesten uitvoeren.

**Lalalala DavyJones-vloek…. Ik heb wel n paar mensen waarop ik die wil uitproberen (6) MUAHAHAHA!! :P Naja, tot na de examens!!**


	26. Hoofdstuk 25

**SAY JOOHOO! #ergens ver in de achtergrond# JOOHOO! SAY YAHAA #ietsje dichterbij# YAHAA! En van je hela hola ikkuh ben geslaagd! Ikkuh ben geslaagd! Ja, IKKUH BEN GESLAAGD!! HAHA!! Eindelijk van de middelbare school af! Mijn HAVO-diploma is binnen! Naja, ik zal niet verder ratelen(IK BEN GESLAAGD!!) alleen nog even bedankjes (ALLEMAAL 7ens en een 9 voor Engels)ja, bedankjes…  
****Cicillia:**** Leuk hè Ik vond um wel gaaf!  
****Trien:**** Argghh!! Ik kan Eclipse NERGENS krijgen… of ik moet um kopen maar daar ben ik op dit moment n btje te blut voor :S Grr… Naja, in ieder geval blij dat je het hst. leuk vond! Oh! En heb je al op Stephenie meyers site gekeken? Daar staat het eerste hoofdstuk op van Edwards verhaal en uitgeknipte stukjes en een playlist… Helemaal te gek!!  
****The Writing Quill:**** Haha, arme Leo… Naja, dan hebben we in ieder geval Anderling niet meer nodig ;)  
Nou, veel plezier met dit, ietwat saaie, hoofdstuk!!  
x Anne**

Hoofdstuk 25

Even later liep Lysa met Harry en Do aan haar zijde naar binnen, Celia, Free en Sam hadden besloten nog even in het meer te oefenen.

Opeens begon haar maag te knorren: "Euhm…" zei ze blozend. "Weet een van jullie toevallig hoe we bij de keukens komen?"

Harry streek over zijn buik: "Dat is waar ook, we hebben nog helemaal niets gegeten. Kom maar mee."

Gedrieën liepen ze langs deur naar grote zaal en gingen rechtdoor een trap af. Toen sloegen ze twee keer links af, als Lysa het goed gemerkt hadden stonden ze onder de grote zaal.

Harry bleef zo plotseling stilstaan dat ze tegen hem opliep. Met een rood hoofd mompelde ze sorry en zette een stap achteruit. Toen zag ze waar hij voor was blijven staan, een portret van een fruitschaal…

Hij kietelde de peer die onder ge-'oh' van Lysa en Do in een deurknop veranderde. Harry grijnsde en trok het portret open.

Achter het portret stond een gigantische ruimte, identiek aan de grote zaal. Op de vijf lange tafels die er stond lagen de resten van het dessert en overal renden huiselven van de tafels naar de gigantische rij wasbakken aan de linkerkant. En aan de rechterkant in een ruimte die was afgezonderd door een laag muurtje waren er huiselven de was aan het doen, Lysa keek haar ogen uit.

Meteen toen ze binnenstapten maakten vier huiselven zicht los uit de stroom die van de tafels naar de wasbakken ging en weer terug en liepen haar Harry, Do en Lysa.

De raarst uitziende huiself, hij had grote groene ogen, niet bij elkaar passende sokken en minstens zes van Hermelien's misvormde mutsen op zijn kalende hoofd piepte: "Meneer Harry Potter, meneer, hoe fijn om u weer te zien."

Harry knikte: "Hallo, Dobby. Dit zijn Do en Lysa."

Dobby knikte: "Ik heeft van u gehoord, u bent de dochter van professor Sneep."

Lysa zuchtte: "Jammer genoeg wel, ja."

De huiself keek verbaast maar zei niets. Harry vroeg: "Dobby, wij hebben het diner gemist. Zouden wij wat te eten kunnen krijgen?"

Dobby knikte zo heftig dat zijn oren heen en weer flapten en een muts of twee van zijn hoofd afviel: "Natuurlijk meneer, Harry Potter, meneer."

Trots ging hij ons voor naar een iets kleinere tafel in de hoek van de keukens. De andere drie huiselven liepen weg en kwamen even later terug met stoelen.

Toen ze weer weg liepen om eten te halen boog Harry zich naar Dobby: "Hoe is het met Winky?"

De elf schudde triest zijn hoofd: "Zij is nog steeds verdrietig over meneer Krenck, meneer."

Het leek of Harry nog iets wou vragen maar de andere drie elven kwamen terug met schotels vol eten, Lysa keek haar ogen uit: Dit zouden zij drieën nooit opkrijgen!

Maar Harry keek of het de normaalste zaak van de wereld was, bedankte de elven en schepte op. Lysa en Do keken elkaar even aan, toen haalde ze hun schouders op, bedankten de elven en begonnen ook op te scheppen.

**Dit was het dan!! Ik hoop dat ik snel weer aan het updaten kom… :S**

**And now: EVERYONE LET'S PARTAY!! Ja van je hela hola...**


End file.
